The Way Through Hell
by Aredra
Summary: Nearby a small village Bankotsu who was hired on his way back to his comrades to hunt down some demons meets another demon slayer with a hot temper. This slayer turns out to be his next assignment which he accepts because of the big reward. But why is the reward so high? That's something you have to discover yourselves, just like the Band of Seven! :)
1. Picking On Someone or How To Slay Demons

_Picking on somebody or how to slay a demon..._

_[Akira's view]_

_The forest was sombreous, mysterious and somehow soothing, at least to one specific person who was walking through it right now in order to chase yokais for training and to get rid of this one for good. The young trainee wore a hakama as earth-brown and a ruby haori. She stroked a flick of her coppery hair back into her high ponytail and sighed. 'This is boring. Why do I of all people have to chase this damned man-eating...' Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise, coming from behind her. Exercised as she was, she turned around quickly, holding bow and arrow ready to shoot. But only a man came out of the thicket. Still holding her bow ready she narrowed her eyes and waited for her opponent to come closer. The so-called „man" turned out to be not much older than herself and he had an annoying cocky grin on his face. His bluish-black hair was tied up in a long plait which reached down to his lower waist, bangs falling to his forehead. More she couldn't spot from this distance. But he didn't seem like a big threat so she lowered her bow._

„_So, what're you doing here, pal?" He asked after he surveyed her himself like she had done it with him. The young man slightly moved his weapon she didn't noticed till then at all. It was a incredible large halberd carried on his right shoulder._

„_A demon assaulted a village nearby. Again." She answered with restraint though she was confused by this guy. He was just weird. Why was he here? And... Why did she had a bad feeling about this?_

„_But why're you here then? Didn't your parents warn you about these yokai? They could easily kill ya, farm boy."_

„_I'm here to **slay** one specific demon.", she answered pretty irritated. Did this guy really think she was a man? She decided to correct this misunderstanding. „Furthermore, I'm not a farm boy!"_

„_You don't look like a grown-up slayer, though..." He interrupted her, moving his head slightly right towards his weapon. The young man acted like a curious boy. „How old're ya?"_

„_16, but..."_

„_See?" He grinned teasingly while he approached her until he stood only a mere meter away from her. He really hadn't noticed she was a girl. Now the 'boy-like' young woman was really getting upset. „Still a boy."_

„_Am not! Besides, look at yourself! You're at my age, you jerk!"_

„_Big mouth, huh?" The black-haired was obviously tickled. Then, he suddenly got serious. Maybe he didn't know how to deal with her._

„_How old are you, then?!", she hissed with an aggressive glint in her eyes. First, the young man didn't answer but then his overconfident grin returned. He shook his head so that his long dark black plait budged._

_[Bankotsus view]_

„_I'm 17. But I guess I'm more adult than you are. After all, I'm..."_

„_That's enough!" His boiling opponent yelled. His eyes grew big. The black-haired hadn't expected something like this from this youngster. He examined him again. The other was shorter than him – at least by half a head - and had a smaller frame. Additionally, his body was covered in a ruby haori, a dark hakama and his chest was protected by a breastplate. This was the only indication he was a warrior, alongside the ordinary bow in his right hand. His eyes went back to the boy's face again. He had to admit that the other one was pretty handsome even if he stared at him so angrily with his dark sparkling eyes. But the only alluring thing about him was his unusual hair which was tied up in a high ponytail while bangs were falling to his face and his hair itself was gleaming like fluid copper. 'What am I thinking! Do I turn into Jakotsu? No way!', he thought startled. However, after he listened to the other's words the black-haired regained his composure. „You questioned me, insulted me and on top of that you questioned my **honour**, jackass!"_

„_Wanna challenge me then, or what?" The plait-boy asked provocatively even if he didn't know why his counterpart was so mad. He couldn't think of one reason. However, he wouldn't have thought the copper-haired would accept his half-serious offer._

„_Of course!" The boy yelled bad-tempered, then stopped in disbelief and stood there like a stone. 'What was that about?' , he asked himself curiously. The other one sighed and he seemed to have forgotten about his slaying task. Then he added, calmer now: „But without weapons. It'd be an unfair fight with your halberd against my bow."_

„_How do ya know I'll fight without Banryu?" The plait-boy asked curiously while his opponent laid down his arrows and his bow suddenly. He looked sternly._

„_I don't. But if you do you'd lose your honour."_

„_And who'd know about that?" The boy really wasn't stupid with appealing his honour._

„_You would." His opposite answered, smiling sweetly. 'Okay, I'll admit it: He's really good with words...', he thought, now serious again. As answer the young man rammed his halberd into the ground. He didn't think twice about it. After all, he could fight against somebody, he could measure his strength with the copper-haired boy._

„_Alright, I didn't wanna hurt you but if you wanna die your wish may come true, boy." He grunted and waited for the boy's attack but he didn't do anything. He was just standing there, obviously waiting for **his** attack. 'Well, then I'll attack first. The sooner this is over the better. After all, demons don't get slayed on their own.', he thought and swatted his right fist on the ground. His opponent looked pretty surprised when the ground blew up into dust, small and big rocks which ejected into the air and a big hole was now on the ground which reached up to the place where the boy stood. Clearly, the other had underestimated his fighting skills without his companion Banryu. But something wasn't right. 'Wait... where is that boy?', he thought and looked there again, then up in the air. The boy had jumped highly to escape his attack. Moreover, he had **outgessed** it._

„_This all you got?" His opponent asked unsmiling while he landed smoothly on the ground again. It seemed like he was teasing the attacker with his big mouth. The boy was almost as mouthy as himself. And he did not like that. After all, he was the head of a pretty well-known band of mercenaries and so he shouldn't be made to look silly even if no one else was watching. Starting to get angry, he ran quickly to his rival, always punching directly to his weak points – head, chest, stomach – but the other one always avoided a blow. 'Man, this one's really fast.', he acknowledged. 'Even faster than me. But is he temporizing or... playing?' He wasn't sure about that. But because of his constant attacks his rival had to back away from him until they finally reached a big tree, the boy's back against it. He had no means of escape anymore and the young mercenary hauled off for his final blow but then he hesitated for a second. His rival was still a boy whose eyes widened when he saw his indecision. But then he decided to continue his attack, striked but missed him again. In that damned second of hesitation the copper-haired had jumped over his head, cartwheeled in the air, then he landed right behind his back and... poked his finger slightly to his head. 'What the...', the mercenary was surprised and turned around suddenly. The copper-haired still held his finger in front of his forehead._

„_I won.", he stated, smiling slightly. The black-haired stood there stone-still while his competitor removed his hand. „But I'd suggest we call it even. After all, you could've killed me a few moments ago but you didn't. So we're even now."_

„_Mhm... Name..." The mercenary muttered with a low voice. His former opponent looked confused._

„_What did you say?"_

„_I wanna know your name, man!" He said, now louder than before, regaining his former confidence. How could he have underestimated this guy only because of his mild looks? But he wanted to know who defeated him._

„_It's Akira. And yours?" The copper-haired smiled brightly and the mercenary was pretty irritated. It was rare for a man in this time to smile so open like that. But it'd only be fair that his counterpart learn his own name._

„_My name's Ban...", he started but was interrupted again. However, this time it wasn't the boy called Akira but a strong demonic aura which suddenly arised out of nowhere. Akira had to feel it, too, because he was quickly heading back to where he left his bow. Bankotsu didn't know what he wanted to do with that ordinary bow but he didn't ask. He was busy running back to Banryu which was still rammed into the ground. On his way back the young mercenary ducked sudden attacks by the big yokai which had crawled out of the ground. It seemded like they disturbed his sleeping time. He pulled Banryu out of the ground, holding it towards the big yokai. But first, he wanted to take a closer look. This demon seemed like a big brown creepy millepede with big red insect eyes. He was at least ten times bigger than himself. Even Bankotsu could only barely look into his eyes._

„_Hey, you worm! You the one who's attacking the villages nearby?", Bankotsu asked without expecting an answer. It was one of the lower dumber demons. Most of the times they weren't a problem for humans because they were so weak. The thousand legger turned his head towards him and he smiled cocky, hoping Akira was still alive. After all, the two had a score to settle. The demon snarled loudly and started to run on his many legs towards him. He wielded Banryu towards it, yelling „Kanetsu Bakufuu!". Several blue-coloured ball-lightnings flew right towards the thousand legger, they pierced through the demon's body, leaving big holes in it, tearing its body apart. Bankotsu smirked confident again. „Well, that was __**too**__ easy, I guess..."_

_He should be proved right because other yokai like the one he just defeated bursted out of the ground in a flash. It had to be at least a dozen new demons. 'I knew it. This'll be fun.' Bankotsu thought thrilled by the fight. 'But... I can't use my strongest attack... Damn it!' He realized because Akira was still out of sight, 'Damn it, you foolish boy!'. „Banryusen!", he yelled, wielding his halberd towards a bunch of demons which were erased by a pink light without even being touched by his sharp blade. „That was fun. But they're still too weak...", he mumbled satisfied, raising Banryu again. The young man looked around briefly but there was still no sign of the other boy._

„_You stupid fool!" A dark, shattered voice behind him laughed. Bankotsu turned around quickly just to see an even bigger thousand legger with a kind of human face between his red eyes rising in front of him. „Do you really think you can defeat __**me**__, youngster?"_

„_I've beaten bigger and more dangerous yokai than you, ugly!" The young mercenary stated but was carried off his feet when a leg of that demon hit him hard. At least the big halberd was still in his hand. Moaning, he tried to lift Banryu again from his lying position but he couldn't move it somehow._

„_You insulted the wrong person, fool.", were the last words from this yokai before he moved quickly towards Bankotsu, his mouth open to eat. His fangs were gleaming dangerously while drivel was trickling from them._

„_You took the words right out of my mouth.", an angry voice yelled all of the sudden, closely followed by an arrow covered in pure white-blue light. The demon was just as surprised as Bankotsu was when they turned towards the voice. Then, the arrow hit the big yokai exactly in his somehow human face, resulting in a pained scream that sounded like „Damn you!". Within a second the thousand legger was completely encased by the light blue light before he decomposed into ashes. Bankotsu jumped to his feet instantly, looking to the arrow's origin again which was his former rival who was still holding his bow ready to shoot. 'So Akira has spiritual power... I wouldn't have thought of that.', he realized, grinning. Then he yelled towards him: „Get over here immediately!"_

_The copper-haired reacted on his order by starting running towards him, then turning his back towards Bankotsu. He raised his bow again and shot at the remaining demons. They fell into ashes in the second the blue light of the arrow touched them. Bankotsu himself raised Banryu towards the sky to make his final attack. „Ryuraisen!" He yelled. „This should finish 'em off."_

_The blue lightning ball hit the clouds in the sky, causing them to sent lightnings back to the ground. Every one of them hit a demon which fell burnt dead to the ground. Some remaining yokai tried to attack them again, others tried to escape but all of them were finished off after another minute by lightnings and more arrows. Breathing heavily, Akira looked over the dead bodies and ashes of the yokai, then looking at his temporary battle companion. Then he lowered his bow, strapping it on his shoulder again, while the black-haired shouldered his old companion._

„_We're done here." Akira sighed relieved as if he had already forgotten about the young mercenary who was still bearing his company. Bankotsu looked at the other boy lightly cross. Would he go just like that? „Gosh, now I can take my rightful nap..."_

„_Are you serious? Is that all what you can think about?! We still have a score to settle, remember!?" The mercenary snapped at the copper-haired barshly. He closed his eyes for a second to cool himself and wondered why his battle companion was getting on his nerves so heavily. When he opened his eyes again he could hardly believe them. There stood Akira placidly who was stretching himself currently and yawned loudly, leaving his hand behind his head. He appeared completely unbent. This made the black-haired even more annoyed, causing his eyebrow to twitch. „You!"_

„_Are you coming along or what?" Akira asked calm and a bit tired on his way through the dead bodies, wandering towards the direction he came from. It seemed as if he hadn't even listened. 'How did he get there?', Bankotsu wondered puzzled. Then he decided it wasn't that important. „I thought you wanted to collect your reward or something like that..."_

„_Don't boss me around, you bossy kiddo!" The black-haired complained sore. Why did this stupid boy acted so natural... just like they were friends. What wasn't the case. So why? He didn't understood this guy and this fact bothered him. After all, he had always jugded others correctly but he couldn't predict Akira's behaviour. _

„_Oh, that hurt... Very inventive, Ban." The copper-haired answered snippy and tauntingly while Bankotsu unwillingly followed him._

„_It's Bankotsu, not Ban!" He corrected tart._

„_Yeah, yeah. Relax." He tried to stop the young mercenary with a wave of his hand but this made him even angrier. Himself didn't know why he did get worked up about this._

„_YOU!"_


	2. An Assignment and A Joyous Reunion

_[Akira]_

_After a few minutes of wandering, the two were leaving the forest behind and headed back towards the village where Bankotsu had been hired and where she lived. This was one other fact she told him. But now she was wondering..._

„_Why were you in this region anyway?" She asked curiously. The young boyish woman could feel his look of inquiry on her. So she continued a bit nervously, hoping he wouldn't catch that small note in her voice. After all, her companion was still a complete stranger. „I mean it's quite peaceful here. Normally, we don't need help. And we surely don't hire somebody from the outside. No offense."_

„_Not taken. It was just a coincidence. I was travelling back from another job to my comrades. Then I heared about this incident and offered my help..."_

„_For money." She added slightly teasing. Then she let him finish his sentence because she didn't wanted to upset him again. But actually, he was still grinning. In contrast to before he had regained his normal composure... and his obviously big ego._

„_Yeah, right. But it's not a big amount. I just wanted to fight again. It's been too long." Bankotsu explained. Then, he looked forwards, abruptly standing still. Akira looked interested in the same direction. „Look, we've arrived in your village, pal."_

_She wanted to add it wasn't her village but she had to admit it was her home momentarily. Then they heared a happy scream that sounded like „Akira-sama!". The source of that scream was a little girl who had spotted her and who ran now into their direction. Smiling, the addressed person kneeled down in the moment the young girl glomped her._

„_Hello, Natsuki-chan. Everything alright?" Akira asked still smiling, completely forgotten about her companion again. Actually, the young woman always smiled around Natsuki. The little one was a real sunshine. The younger one nodded fiercely. Then she looking shy at Bankotsu what caused her to look at him, too. But the only thing he did was looking slightly interested back. „Natsuki-chan, this is Bankotsu. He helped me with the demons. Bankotsu, this is Natsuki. She's the daughter of my mentor."_

„_Nice to meet ya, kid." He said, holding out his hand for a wonder. But the more surprising thing was that the young mercenary had a kind smile on his face. Usually, he grinned, smirked or something like that to the extent she knew. 'Is he acting different because she's just a child?', she wondered. The child took his hand, smiling brightly. Natsuki obviously liked this guy. „Do you want to take me to your father?"_

_The girl nodded cheerful again, dragging him towards the village which was only a few steps away. Akira followed them lost in thoughts. 'That hothead can be really nice if he wants to. But I guess most of the times his ego is in his way of showing this side.', the young woman thought while she watched the two talking but she didn't listen. Furthermore, the copper-haired was a bit relieved that she hadn't to deal with the girl because she could be quite demanding at times and she was too tired for that. 'So... Job done! I just hope Kunji-sama don't want me to do anything else before my nap...'_

„_Akira-san." A familiar voice said from her right side. In front of a wooden, bigger hut stood an elder man who had tied his black hair into a low ponytail. 'Kunji-sama.', she stated and stopped while the two others weren't. Maybe Natsuki was bringing the young mercenary to her own hut, so Akira didn't worry about them. Then she turned around to her mentor and bowed slightly. „You are back. That's good because we have to talk. In private."_

„_Why?" The copper-haired asked a bit grumpry. After all, all she wanted to do right now was sleeping. How hard could it be to release her for a few hours? The she sighed displeased. „What's up?"_

„_It's about your future. Now come with me." Kunji just answered, walking back inside the hut. Obviously, this wasn't his hut, so something had to be wrong. It was one only for visits from outside. She followed him up the stairs and inside the hut regardlessly. If her mentor wanted to talk to her in private it had to be important. The hut itself was plainly equipped, all one needed to live was right in here and it wasn't much – a fire pit, a futon and some buckets. Silently Akira sat down opposite to Kunji who was already kneeling, waiting for him to begin. This had been one of her first challenges: Being patient. It took her weeks to learn to wait for the other to approach her, to start talking. After a few minutes of pure silence her trainer started talking again, pretty carefully. „Your fiancé's father demanded that you are to marry his son in the next time. An envoy arrived when you were out hunting demons and he left about an hour before now. I... guess you are not very happy about this."_

_She wasn't. The young woman looked like someone had slapped her right into her face, waiting that he would say he was joking. But this was a vain hope. 'He must be joking! I can't marry this guy, I don't even know him. What if I don't like him? I'm not ready to marry yet! Besides, I have a more important superior bondage. For that I don't need another moral imposition!', she panicked. She had always hoped that this day would never come, although she knew she couldn't marry somebody else because she was already engaged. Warm eyes observed her, waiting for her to calm down. „I... I can't..."_

„_I understand you, Akira-san. I really do. But it **is** your duty to your father to fulfill his promise." He said sternly, causing her to crumble a bit. Now he couldn't see her face anymore, it was covered by her bangs. Why did he had to remind her of the code of honour of her strict upbringing? That was really cruel. „If you don't want to you have to tell him in person. Either way, you have to travel to the town your fiancé lives in and I don't want you to do that on your own."_

„_What?" The copper-haired looked up surprised. Did he really wanted to help her, to bail her out? Usually Kunji-sama was very conscientious and a bit frumpy... „What do you mean with that?"_

„_You have to travel to your fiancé's town but not alone." Suddenly her head jolted up. She heard something, a certain undertone. Did this mean he would...?_

_Silently she closed the slide door, walked to a small cabinet and opened a drawer where something precious rested, enveloped in an old white cloth. Akira didn't want anyone to notice she still had the heritage of her old man. Warily, she took charge of it, stroked the cloth aside and an old blade was revealed. 'Surudoi... Why do I feel like somebody walked over my grave whenever I see it?', the copper-haired wondered and had a long close look at her father's katana. This heirship was given from ancestor to ancestor but... she didn't want it. She never had. This sword had seen too many battles and slaughters. 'It just spilled too much innocent blood, father...', she stated grieved, feeling ashamed. Akira clutched her hand to the hilt and the blade, trying to control the sudden storm of emotions. After a moment they were gone again and the young woman attached it to her belt quickly without noticing that blood was goating to the wooden floor, jumping to her feet. She had to get back to the main room. 'I guess I can forget about my nap... Oh boy...'_

_[Bankotsu]_

_The young mercenary sat cross-legged at the small table, in front of him a cup of tea. He hadn't asked for it, it just had been served by this little girl who was so fond of Akira. 'By the way, where is that guy anyway?', the plait-boy wondered. A few minutes before he ran through the main room in a hurry, disregarding their presence. The copper-haired acted irrevent again, although he had looked like he had a few things on his mind. Bankotsu shook his head, concentrating his attention once again on the man who came with Akira. He had explained Akira's situation and expressed his wish that Akira shouldn't travel on his own. The young mercenary raised his brows. _

„_That's the job? You want us to babysit Akira? That's everything." He rubbed his chin like he always did when he was thinking. Where was the catch? This job couldn't be as easy as Kunji described it, except it was a pretty long journey to his fiancée. The trip would take quite long. „Sure about that?"_

„_Well... this kid can be really defiant and stubborn. I'm afraid Akira could do something stupid like running away. That wouldn't surprise me if I'm honest... And I can't send normal warriors because of her origin. Akira's just too strong by now even if..." He stopped his explanation suddenly as the addressed person walked in and took a seat between the other two men at the table, although Akira gazed on the table in abstraction. He wasn't even listening. 'What's wrong with that guy? It's not that bad to marry into a high-class family when you come from this kind of village. Especially when he's lucky and his bride is beautiful...' The black-haired eyed Akira observantly and then noticed a red bloodtrail down his right hand which rested on a katana he hadn't seen before. But why did he even bothered about that stupid boy?! He decided to proceed the conversation._

„_What about the payment? You know the normal expense is pretty... high."_

„_The lord gave me this for hiring people." The old man stated, pulling out several strings with coins on them. It was a small fortune and Bankotsu looked satisfied. That would be easy money. „I guess that'll be sufficient for two weeks at least, am I right? The rest of your reward you'll receive from our lord himself if you guarantee Akira's safety."_

„_Alright then. We have a deal." The young mercenary emptied his cup and put it on the table again. Smirking slightly, he stood up. „Where we have to travel to?"_

„_Kyoto."_

_Bankotsu smiled, appreciating the silence that dominated right now between the two travellers. He looked over the serene, clear forest they were transitting. A few hours had passed since they set off the small peaceful village but his copper-haired companion hadn't said a word since then. He was just following the plait-boy with his dark eyes semi-closed and his arms crossed. The young mercenary shook his head once again, causing his plait to jump as it always did. He just couldn't make sense of that boy. At some times he was feiry and belligerent, then he was silent and calm again. Like now. Bankotsu looked ahead again. 'We should meet the others any time soon. If they waited like I told them to...' He smiled. Actually, the young man looked forward to be back, to travel with his comrades again. 'Being on my own is sometimes really nice but it's nothing compared to fighting with my friends. Although my last job turned out to be pretty... relaxing...' His smile turned into a cocky grin again by the time recalling the last night with that black-haired beauty, though he couldn't remember her name. 'But she got a bit clingy in the morning...' The young mercenary came back to the present, realizing he didn't heart any footsteps behind him. Irritated the black-haired turned around – after all, he had to keep an eye on that guy – and thought about renouncing his faith if he had had any. Akira had placed herself on the meadow of the forest glade in a meditation position, legs crossed._

„_Hey you!" He walked towards his bold, stubborn companion with an annoyed look on his face. Was he doing this on purpose? Certainly. About this he was very sure. „Get up already!"_

„_And why would I do that, Ban?" The copper-haired asked back without even opening his eyes. He seemed like he weren't afraid of anything. 'No one ever dared to be this irrevent around me without paying his life! If I wouldn't be paid a lot of money for this that guy would already be dead by now...' Bankotsu was growling silently without showing his annoyance on his face. But the young leader had no chance to answer the question of his **temporary** companion because he was called for._

„_Bankotsuuu!" The voice sounded enjoyable familiar with a slightly female hint in it. The copper-haired opened one eye slightly to see who was coming. Then he groaned exaggerating while he managed to keep his neutral countenance. Bankotsu himself turned around just to see his oldest friend ran in his direction, his sword on his back, waving his hand. 'How does he manage to run in that getup?' He wondered once more, lifting his hand as greeting to his comrades. After Jakotsu the five others followed but were not as excited as Jakotsu was. Sometimes he reminded Bankotsu of a child with his kinda naive attitude. The young leader headed towards his friend, knowing that Akira would not move an inch._

_[Jakotsu]_

„_Jakotsu, I want you to watch after our new charge, although he's not doing anything. I'll tell the others about him.", the leader told his friend calmly while Jakotsu tried to get a good look to the new person they had to protect for now, their comrades right behind him. But Bankotsu was still standing in his way which caused the feminine man to pout. He could not just arouse his curiosity by giving him orders and then put him on the reck!_

„_Alright. Not a big task. I'll take care of him.", Jakotsu smiled cute, hoping this guy was good-looking. 'No, it's better if he isn't. Then I won't harm him.' He giggled silently. He tried to get another look but the leader still blocked his way. „Is he handsome?"_

„_Guess so... Don't know. You have to decide for yourself." His friend answered peculiar calm but Jakotsu didn't give that much thought. He knew Bankotsu was temperamental at times. Eventually, he stepped aside, walking in the direction of the remaining Shichinin-tai. Then, he stopped for a moment. „Ah, and don't hurt him!"_

_Then he rushed off for good, leaving Jakotsu very curious and interested behind. The young man walked closer to the other person with interesting copper hair. This colour suddenly reminded him of an old childhood friend who had had the same hair colour. But that was a long time ago. His friend ought to live in that village where he had brought him himself. Standing now directly next to the sitting, he watched him for a while before he squatted down behind him while he eyeballed him from every angle. But all he got was a closer look to his shiny hair. Sighing, Jakotsu got up again, circuited around the guy who was still focused on his meditation. Normally, the person would've been irritated by now but this one was toughie. The cross-dresser liked that. He kneed down in front of the charge, raising the other's head with his hand, though his eyes and front were still covered by his bangs. But the black-haired could feel his strained jaw. Then Jakotsu looked surprised. 'Could it really be...?' He thought stunned. To be sure about his hunch he removed the coppery bangs from the youngster's face. But by now the other person was starting to get really angry. She – as the young man remembered his friend to be – opened her eyes annoyed._

„_Would you stop that?!" She snarled, flashing at him. He let her jaw go, eyeing her. His old friend was dressed like a man, her gender well hidden by the breast-plate. Even he did not recognize the young woman at first. Gosh, she was even carrying a bow with arrows and a katana which she mastered definitely. But the copper-haired didn't seem to realize who he was in the first place. Of course she didn't. It had been a while and both of them had grown up but the cross-dresser was pouting anyway. But not for long._

„_Long time no see, Acchan.", he said with a cute smile on his made-up lips. Stunned her mouth opened itself slightly, causing him to giggle. After a moment she rallied after this surprising encounter, thoughts still rushing through her mind what Jakotsu noticed. It was a surprise for him, too._

„_Jakotsu? Is it really you?" She asked still puzzled and surprised in one. He nodded slowly and gave her time to recollect._

„_You aren't wrong, nee-chan. But what're you doing here? I mean... shouldn't you already be married and have kids and stuff like that?"_

„_Don't call me that..." She complained ludically like she always did in the past, smiling still surprised. Then she leaned forward and hugged him tightly but not for long, leaving him pretty surprised. Her sitting position didn't allow a longer hug. Akira smiled brightly at him, then got stern again, answering his question. He scratched his head perplexed. „I shall be escorted to my fiancé by warriors who turned out to be your group."_

„_Okay... that explains our task." Jakotsu answered, deliberating. Then, another thought crossed his mind which irritated him. „But why did Bankotsu told me you were a guy?"_

„_Well..." Akira started, looking down a bit embarrassed and guilty. 'What happened to her and then?' Jakotsu wondered while he listened to her explanation. „Because he took me for one. I tried to resolve this misunderstanding but... that jerk did **not** let me **finish**..." She got silent for a minute, then added: „Anyway, I want to keep it that way, Ja-chan."_

„_Why?" The cross-dresser asked, grinning. Obviously, his close friend already had upset her whithout even knowing it when he read her mien correctly. 'Well... he's kinda good at this stuff.' He raised his eyebrows. „I don't see any reason for it."_

„_Really?" She deferred caustic, raising her brows. Jakotsu slightly turned his head to his right shoulder, thinking about the topic. „What do your comrades do with women? Whether captured or not doesn't matter."_

„_They amuse themselves like almost everyone..." Jakotsu answered slowly, then turned into a happy voice again, pointing his index finger towards the sky. „I bet Bankotsu had a woman after his last job, too. That's completely normal." Only then he noticed her gazing at him in a menacing way. It was like her eyes said 'You're kidding, right? That's my point!'. But the cross-dresser didn't even flinched. After all, he was used to this kind of gaze. Jakotsu crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He decided to give in this time. „Alright, alright. I won't say anything, Acchan." His eyes suddenly opened again, giving her a rigorous look. „But only because you're my sister and on condition that you tell me everything that happened to you in the past few years." Akira smiled bright again, giving him another hug, while Jakotsu didn't look uncomfortable but neither comfortable. Jakotsu just wasn't used to this kind of body contact._

„_Hey, you two!" A familiar voice called. „Are you coming?"_

„_Huh? Why?", Akira asked surprised, releasing the cross-dresser from the hug._

„_Well, someone has to cook and no one else wants to do that." Bankotsu answered with a shrug and he seemed like he has no care in the world. The young woman stood up, still remaining next to Jakotsu who was watching the scene interested._

„_So you expect us to cook?" She asked dangerously calm with a provoking look on her face, walking towards the leader. Jakotsu still sat there moving not a bit and watched the ruction with big eyes. 'Two hotheads in one place. This **can't** end well.', he thought but he didn't interrupt them. He remembered that the girl went wild every now and then at occasions she didn't like or when she was provoked back then. And he knew Bankotsu. Maybe this was amusing. His friend must have seen her look, too, because he decided to tease her._

„_Yeah. I thought you could do that. After all, we have to protect you, remember?" He stated rebellious with his normal arrogant grin on his lips. This seemed to make Jakotsus childhood friend even angrier. Jakotsu could almost see her aura rising up in red flames. Now she appeared like a demon._

„_Just so you know, I am NOT playing the stay-at-home mother for you!" Akira answered direct and louder than before, stepping a bit forward. Then, she stood there silently with her impressive aura, akimbo._

„_Who said anything about mother?! You're a GUY!" Bankotsu snapped back. He really didn't take any shit from her but unfortunately **this** attitude was mutual. Akira grunted already. Obviously he had hit her sore point unknowingly. 'Well, in his defence... he doesn't know Akira's a woman...', Jakotsu thought, getting on his feet smoothly. Maybe it was time to stop their fight. He started to walk towards the squabblers but then he realized it was already too late. „You'd look weird in a woman's kimono. What you would've to wear!"_

_It seemed like his close friend had crossed a line. Akira screamed furiously „BAKA!" and striked the black-haired's head with her bow. The blow came out of nowhere and even Jakotsu saw the strike hardly, cringing. 'That'll leave a bruise...'_

„_Ouch! What was that for?" The plait-boy yelled unbelieving. But Akira only shouldered her bow again, crossed her arms and walked off, offended and pretty upset, without even looking back. She even forgot about Jakotsu. However, Bankotsu himself rubbed his aching head as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Normally, the young leader never got punched or hit. And if it did, he always repaid it. 'And this bickering we have to bear for a long journey... That sounds really great.', Jakotsu sighed, shaking his head in disbelief._

„_Are you alright, Aniki?" He made his presence felt. After all, it had been a pretty strong blow and Jakotsu was a bit worried about his companion. _

„_I will kill him..." Bankotsu mumbled sorely without answering his friends' question. But this statement answered it for the elder of the two: Bankotsus head would heal quickly but his pride was another issue. Jakotsu sighed again. Maybe this was becoming a new but bad habit in the future. 'We may as well expect the worst...'_


	3. Illusion and Reality

_**Illusion and Reality**_

_{Not far away from a village nearby}_

_A young man of demonic origin paced up and down impatient. Why did it take his servants so long to gather the energy of the humans, created by their fear and despair? Sometimes his aides were incapable of everything. He huffed. If they weren't back in less than an hour he would exterminate one of them to make his point. He hated insufficiency... Then, he stopped dead. Someone was here, with him in this very room. He turned around, searching for the intruder._

"_So you are Yume, the Master of Illusions?" An unfamiliar voice asked from a spot in the darkness behind him. A darkness he created himself. So no one was able to hide himself in it. Now he knew where his opponent was._

"_Fool, you dare to trespass my castle?" He asked silently with an impending tone. He let the darkness and mist disappear with a dapper wave of his hand. Now he could see the man who had hidden himself. His red eyes were glowing evilly and he had an even more evil smile on his face which was itself framed by long, black hair. "Tell me why you are here before I punish you for coming."_

"_I heard about your yearning for revenge." He answered, ignoring the demon's threat. Yume's eyes narrowed, observing the other demon. For now he decided not to kill this man. But what was his talking about revenge about?_

"_That already has happened. The man responsible and his whole village has been exterminated by my aides and myself." He responded pleased, remembering that fine, delighting massacre. He could still feel his pleasure when he thought about the screaming and the murderers' face realizing his destiny was death._

"_Are you sure about that? What is about the descendents?" His opponent asked, grinning. Yume froze. That couldn't possibly be. The black-haired himself forged a violet mist, showing a scene in a forest. Especially, the scene focused on a handsome redhead and an also pretty black-haired who were enjoying themselves with their friends._

"_So those two are **his** children?" Yume asked unbelieving, watching their happiness and harmony. He waved his hand. "It doesn't matter whether they are or not. They shall feel my wrath!"_

_[Akira]_

"_Food's ready." The boyish girl stated, stroking a flick of hair off her face, while she thought about earlier. Akira didn't even know why she started the fight a while ago. In fact, she liked to cook. Maybe it had been Bankotsu's commanding tone that had bothered her. It was something about him that got under her skin. In a bad way. But maybe it had something to do with herself, too. The young woman was still on the edge because of the sudden development, so she gave a testy reply. The copper-haired could still feel her blood boil. Hopefully, it would be over soon. Right now the man she argued with sat next to her childhood friend, pouting. At least, for her it seemed like he did. The copper-haired filled a bowl with stew and handed it to Jakotsu who passed it along to the leader. Then, he took another bowl for himself, waiting for the others to gain their food, so they could start eating together. She shook her head about the sweet gesture. Akira hadn't expected that Jakotsu was still partly the boy she used to know. She hadn't expected to meet him again one day. After all, Japan was a very big county. She handed two bowls towards another man in his twenties whose head was covered by a light blue cloth. Furthermore, he had purple tattoos on his face, two stripes from his jaw over his eyes. For that, she earned a gruntle from the big red-head who looked like he was partly mechanical. He looked a bit weird, just like the others._

"_What... did he say?" She wondered loudly, looking confused at the younger of the two men. He grinned slightly while the big one raised his basin to his nose. It looked kind of funny because of their size difference. One serving surely wouldn't be enough for him._

"_Ginkotsu said 'Thank you'." The young man next to him explained, eyeing her. 'He doesn't trust me, does he? I just feel it in my guts. I have to be as careful around this guy as I should be around their leader...' Akira thought while smiling back. "I'm Renkotsu by the way."  
"My pleasure, you two." The young woman answered nice, managing to smile honestly at the two. At least, now she knew the names of two more of the team. Akira really hated not to know who she was dealing with._

"_Does the rest of us get our food soon, too, or what?" A voice said impatient and she focused her attention towards its source. It was an elder man – at least older than her mentor – who was clothed completely in white. Furthermore, his eyes were framed red and two stripes were going opposite from each other to his wide mouth. More tattoos? 'Strange man...' She handed him a basin filled with mulligan, then another one to a big muscle man with green hair and two blue stripes under his bloodshot eyes. After that, the young woman fetched her own and sat down next to Jakotsu where she felt most comfortable amongst all the strange mercenaries._

"_I bet it's poisoned.", Bankotsu mumbled quietly but somehow almost everyone heard it. Akira looked at the young leader next to Jakotsu again. He was REALLY pouting, being mad at her. 'What a baby. As if I was the first who slapped him...', the young woman thought, partly regretting her action. So instead of saying something snappy – what would have been "Only yours." – the copper-haired tried to be nicer this time._

"_Why would it be?" She asked, smiling friendly. But he seemed to mistake it for acting innocent, staring at her. It didn't bother her. So Akira started to eat her meal, hoping it wasn't too bad-tasting. Jakotsu bended over to her, telling her silently the names of those she didn't know yet. So the big green-haired was called Kyōkotsu, the oldest member was Mukotsu and the one with the claws Suikotsu. That was good to know. Just as the copper-haired was about to answer her friend, she was interrupted._

"_Well, I don't mind if it is. Then, I could eat all I want." Mukotsu stated, widely grinning. Obviously he liked her food. Or maybe he was just joking... "Cripes, if you weren't a guy I'd make you my wife! The others here can't cook that good."_

_The other mercenaries laughed at his statement, only she went beet-red and looked precarious, moving uncomfortable. It had been a good decision to maintain the misunderstanding after all. The young woman sighed quietly. It'd be hard to maintain the cover. Jakotsu seemed to notice her conflict and he patted her slight on her back to calm her down, showing he wouldn't leave her alone. 'At least, it's what I think he's trying.' Then, the cross-dresser started eating again. Akira felt a bit better now while she looked around again, still having a light flush on her cheeks. The others had started talking again, they were joking around, enjoying themselves. Everyone was feeling comfortable right now, even Bankotsu seemed to have forgotten about their fight and laughed with his friends. 'They really do look like a team, everyone seems to care about the other. Just I don't fit in. But it'll be only for a few weeks... I'll get used to them somehow...'_

_{A few hours later}_

_[Jakotsu]_

_It had been a while since the group started traveling again. As far as he knew they where going to Kyoto now. This town was at least a few weeks away. Bored Jakotsu let his eyes run over his environment. They were still passing this damned never-ending forest. It felt like they were running in circles what was very unlikely. The group didn't stray from the track, they were following the clearly visible path through the forest. Anyway, the forest was changing and he didn't recognize any place they were passing. However, the other thing that bothered him was that Akira hadn't spoken to him much. 'She didn't even told me what happened with that old man!' The cross-dresser poked, looking at her without ostentation. The copper-haired didn't notice. Obviously, she still railed against her fate which she had partly accepted though. 'And the most annoying thing is that we won't fight for a **very long** time. I already miss killing...' Jakotsu sighed, looking at the cause of that prohibition again. What he **wanted** to do that is. Akira should walk next to Suikotsu. Irritated he turned his head around more but not only Akira was gone but the rest of his companions, too. Startled the cross-dresser looked at the leader._

"_Aniki, they're gone!" He said alarmed, causing Bankotsu to turn around, too. The young man saw the plait-boy frown._

"_That can't be." His younger friend said in disbelief, staring around observant. Then suddenly something ominous made his flesh crawl. That didn't happen frequently. He stared at his right arm puzzled. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Jakotsu thought, being reminded of something. He just couldn't catch a hold of that feeling felt long ago. "They were right behind us. Where could they...?"_

"_Akira! Aniki!" The cross-dresser yelled worried. He didn't want his friends to be on their own when... Bankotsu gave him a warning glance. 'Of course... this is the aura of a demon!'_

"_That won't help us finding them! If they are really gone because of an demon, then..." His friend said reprehensive, still gazing in the suddenly dark, misty forest. Now it appeared sinister._

"_You're right. It won't." A dark voice stated, laughing evilly. A wind got up, causing a smokescreen around them. It got up and down again. 'It feels somehow... acquainted...' The cross-dresser thought while Bankotsu held Banryu in front of him, pointing at something darker in the mist. Was that the place the demon was hiding himself? Jakotsu froze._

"_So there **is** a demon! Show yourself and tell us where our comrades are!"_

"_Hehe. You are kinda bossy, don't you think?" The man – the source of that voice – sounded arrogant, smirking bright and evil, revealing his short fangs in his mouth. Now he stood only a few steps away from the two companions. Bankotsu seemed to be thrilled to fight with that demon. After all, he grinned almost as arrogant as that demon. The yokai himself had short lilac hair and had violet eyes in his handsome face. His ears were pointy like all demons' ears. 'Such a cutie...' Jakotsu thought, now with big eyes again. 'Too bad I can't have as much fun with him as I want to... But somehow...' He lifted his head slightly, trying to remember. "I'll be kind even if you're not even worth it. Your companions are spread over the forest, facing their baddest, most sore nightmares. But **you** aren't the one I want, you're just a waste of time, blighter. You there, I know you. You're a descendent of that damned samurai, aren't you?" The demon's eyes narrowed._

"_Descendent?" Jakotsu just asked, blinking. At the same time his friend said surprised: "Samurai?", looking curiously at him. 'Oh yeah, I never told him about my childhood...' Then both of their gazes went back to the appearance in front of them._

"_Don't try to deny who your father was. Heh, I expected you to be different..." The yokai let out an evil laugh again, giving the cross-dresser a contemptuous look which he ignored easily. After all, he was used to this. "Well, you should remember my revenge for what your father did."_

"_I don't. But I have to admit you're pretty cute for a fog." The cross-dresser smiled as cute as ever, drawing the sword on his back while not even looking for his close friend. "You know what? I'd love to hear your screams."_

"_W-what?" The demon flinched at Jakotsu's comment, not knowing how to react for a moment. Jakotsu's smile turned into a grin, watching Bankotsu out of the corner of his eye. He nodded at him, ready to fight. After the yokai regained his composure he seemed to be even more mad than before. The lilac-haired waved his hand at once. "I'll help you remember!"_

_Fog fumed out of the ground, making it almost impossible to see. While his friend released one of Banryu's techniques Jakotsu swung his sword, releasing more linked blades which moved zig-zagged in the direction of the strange demon, surrounding him. With a slight move of his hand the chain of blades tightened around the demon when something changed. Distracted he looked sideways, he was now surrounded by fire and screams but Jakotsut__ō, Bankotsu and the weird demon __were gone. 'Where am I?' _He looked around again but the only thing he saw was a well-known burning village. Near him he heard a caw from a young boy with shoulder-length black hair who was obviously looking for somebody even if he was very afraid and coughed because of the smoke. The young boy trudged through the heat, always yelling something Jakotsu didn't understand. _'Could it really be...?'_ He followed the boy though the heat was burning on his whole body, making him sweat. The cross-dresser didn't know what else to do anyway. All over the place partly or fully burned and mutilated bodies were lying around. He balked. Some of the bodies looked like... _'They look like my friends! That can't be. It's just a nightmare. It can't be real!'_ The cross-dresser calmed himself down, trying to push his sadness away by watching the boy again. The black-haired boy stumbled but chased on. Then, he suddenly stopped, stumbling towards a burning hut which was already starting to deflate. There, underneath a broken timber and grey ashes, lay a small lifeless figure. The boy screamed out of fear and joy, trying to free the body from the timber. Dangerous, hot fire shone on his constant efforts. _'Of course!'_ Jakotsu's eyes widened, then made a bolt for the beam. _He remembered._

_[Renkotsu]_

He turned around, looking at the man in front of him in disbelief. The man's face was merely a few centimetres away from his own. The bald man gasped, trying to breathe. 'No...' The sword of the other man had pierced his chest, making it impossible to breathe right now. He looked at the ugly man in panic now, trying to get away. He couldn't. But Renkotsu could already feel coldness crawling through his veins, his vision blurred, eerie mist surrounding him. 'No!' The man grinned evilly, swiveling the sword in his wound, looking satisfied. 'I don't want to...' He thought when darkness took over.

_[Bankotsu]_

_The fog disappeared. The young leader looked around attentive. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his bones._ But he wasn't alone anymore. All his comrades surrounded him, laughing. They were on their way. _It felt like something was missing but he couldn't remember_. Far away dust blew up. That wasn't a good sign. Bankotsu stopped. Soldiers appeared on the horizon. He looked on either sides but there was the same scene. 'They came to subject and execute us.' He realized, turning quickly around to his comrades while looking at them. They seemed belligerent but he bet there were at least 500 to 1000 soldiers to fight the Band of Seven. That were too many and the Seven would fall against them.

"Run!" Bankotsu ordered hastily, starting to run to where they came from. Out of the blue a feeling of despair and fear crawled up inside the young mercenary. "Kill everyone who is on your way outta here!"

_[Suikotsu]_

The evil side of Suikotsu tried to overwhelm the good doctor but somehow he couldn't. It felt like he was bound in chains, couldn't do anything else than watching the doctor taking care of those who were near death... and children... 'Grrr...' He thought, rebelling in his chains. '**You can't free yourself anymore, can you?**', a soft voice asked, making the evil side mad. 'I don't need your pity!' He snarled at his good side, giving him a grim look. '**I have no intention to feel pity for you. The only thing I feel is relief because you'll never hurt people again.**' Then, suddenly, the voice disappeared again. The bad side narrowed his eyes, anxiety rising in him. 'Forever trapped within this kind-hearted good-for-nothing?! Not going to happen!'

_[Akira]_

_The young woman watched Suikotsu collapse. After the group suddenly got separated Suikotsu was the only one left with her. 'What happened?!' Akira wondered warily while she hastened to the mercenary who lied there prone. She kneeled down beside him, turning the man on his back. 'What should I do?' The female warrior decided to try to use her spiritual powers. She placed her hand on his chest and focused totally on him, frowning. The young woman could feel his soul and his body. Physically Suikotsu was alright but his soul... Alongside some evil thoughts he could feel fear and despair. 'I wouldn't expect this feelings inside him.' She thought, pulling her hand back. After that, Akira looked up. 'What is going on here?' The fog around was weird. What in hell was that? It felt like it was pulsing of evil, creating something. And it certainly wasn't healthy. But her companion would be alright but she had to do something against this bloody fog. Akira reached for her bow and arrows, raised her bow and focused on the centre of the circulating mist._

"_Be gone, you wretched illusion!"_

_* Yume: jap.; Traum, Wunschtraum, Vision, Einbildung_


	4. Father's Sins

_**Father's Sins**_

_[Jakotsu]_

_He remembered. Everything._

_This happened eight years ago, in the past. It was only a memory. So it **couldn't** be real even though it seemed that way. Jakotsu tried to push the flames around him mentally down to get a better look on his surroundings. 'It worked! After all, it's just an illusion, a dream.' He thought, smiling grimly. Then the cross-dresser noticed something he really had seen back then the but repressed it afterwards so far._

_There, in the middle of the fire storm stood a young demon with sinister eyes, looking very satisfied down on someone. But Jakotsu felt – compared to before – nothing bad anymore. He could stand aloof. 'Well, maybe I'm a bit sad...' He admitted silently. 'But that man in my memory has to be the demon who attacked us earlier.' Jakotsu laid his head aside, somewhat surprised. 'So I **really** met him before. But why attack us again? Because we escaped back then?!'_

_He was starting to get angry at that yokai, quavering slightly. Letting him relive one of his worst memories brought back old grudges. Big grudges. Was that damned demon doing this because he wanted to have a complete score? How pathetic. The feelings inside him burned harder while his surrounding disappeared, leaving just darkness behind._

"_I've had enough of this!" The cross-dresser said loud and angry. Then he noticed something. The angrier he got the more the darkness lightened up, too. 'Well, then...' This demon wanted to revenge somebody when he killed his father - but why destroy the whole village? Jakotsu clenched his teeth at the memory. 'An absolute overkill.' The mist exposed a haggard land now. 'My father may not have been a very kind, caring or nice person and maybe he deserved it but the rest...' His blood boiled. He shook the rest of the wicked feelings he felt because of that nightmare off._

_Then, he sat up at one go, looking around attentive, still shaking of **anger**. The cross-dresser wasn't on the forest glade anymore but on an cachectic battlefield, some metallic weapons still laid around. Once many people fought against each other on these grounds, he sensed that. Further away the young man could see an old castle. He didn't know where he was exactly. Although Jakotsuto was still in his hand and Bankotsu laid unconscious where he had last seen him. But the demon who could create illusions was gone as was most of the mist. The rest of his anger vanished. The cross-dresser let it go, he would mind that bastard later. Now somebody else was more important. Jakotsu slowly stood up, stumbling towards his best friend. He had an pained expression on his face, moving not a bit._

_[Akira]_

"_Damn it!" She yelled as the arrow hit only a part of the center which suddenly moved away from her arrow quickly as if it was alive. She nearly would have stamped on the ground like a child because of her frustration. If she wouldn't hit that bloody origin of the mist, the others were in great danger. Maybe she didn't like them but they were still people who were payed to protect her. Furthermore, her conscience wouldn't let her sleep well if the Seven Soldiers died – as bad as they might be and as much they deserved it. 'Damned code...'_

_But her arrow had at least one effect: the mist was partly dissolving. Akira expected to see the forest again but was mistaken. There was no forest anymore. What the fog revealed was a bleak landscape – she also noticed the rusty weapons and parts of amours – and a former glorious castle nearby. 'Senjou no heishi-tachi...(*)' She recited a part of an old song from her mother silently. She felt somewhat sad when she looked over this setting of a terrible war. The castle itself appeared decayed, abandoned. 'That forest must have been an illusion, too!' The young woman realized, her eyes widened in unbelief. She didn't know when the mirage had started but now she was pretty irritated. 'Then we were walking through an illusion the whole day...' The copper-haired raised the bow again but not to shoot in the sky this time. She would shoot directly through this bloody fog!_

_[Jakotsu]_

_He flinched as fast as he could when an arrow flow right over his head, almost hitting him. But this time the weapon didn't seem like an illusion, it was emitting pure energy. It couldn't have been created by the likes of that demon. The arrow was covered in light blue light and obviously had a purifying effect on the environment, dislodging the mist. When the arrow was gone everything was clearly visible. Jakotsu looked quickly to the source of the arrow. The shooter stood about a hundred meters away from him but he recognized the person immediately._

"_Akira!" He yelled relieved, getting up to his feet again. The young woman had heard him, starting to run towards him. The cross-dresser sheathed his sword on his back again. He wouldn't need it now – he had a feeling that they were save at the moment. When she arrived the copper-haired seemed very stern and worried like he was. "You're alright!" She didn't even answer this obvious statement._

"_Nii-chan, I need your help with..." She called out to him instead but then she saw Bankotsu laying on the ground next to the cross-dresser. The young woman frowned when she saw him like that. She whispered something. "He's unconscious, too..."_

"_The demon responsible lets all of them experience their worst nightmares. At least that's what the he said." Jakotsu answered before his friend could ask. What she would have done, she was analyzing everything right now. The young woman nodded understanding, didn't ask him about his nightmare – he appreciated it. Then, he remembered Akira needed his help. That meant she hadn't been alone, too. "Who was with you?"_

"_Suikotsu. When I looked into him I felt fear, despair and whatnot and I couldn't wake him." The copper-haired shook. Jakotsu looked behind her where she had come from. 'Akira lets him lie there all by himself?' The cross-dresser thought irritated. 'Suikotsu was probably too heavy for her...' Jakotsu hastened over to the place where the claw-man still laid while the copper-haired followed._

"_We should drag him over to Bankotsu. That's way easier." Akira proposed then and the black-haired agreed. There, they could try to awake them in one place. He pulled the half-doctor up, Akira grabbed his feet, looking kind of stressed. It was harder to get him over than they thought. Obviously, the young woman had overestimated her physical strength. In the end, Jakotsu dragged his comrade almost by himself. 'Women...' He thought, sighing exaggerated. 'They're always a pain in the arse...' The cross-dresser laid the half-doctor down next to their leader. Then, he kneed down next to Suikotsu, trying to wake him up by shaking and yelling at him. But it didn't work, so he looked at Akira who sat opposite to him, seeking help. But she was at a loss, too, the black-haired realized when she shrugged._

"_But there must be a way to get them out of their dreams!" The copper-haired stated contemplative. Jakotsu nodded in agreement, hatching an idea. His finger raised again and he looked almost happy. But even before the cross-dresser spoke he knew his friend would never agree._

"_Maybe you should kiss him like in the story mother told us." Jakotsu suggested but Akira only gave him a cold glare. A **very** cold and menacing one. He didn't understand her. Why was she so mad all of the sudden?_

"_It's no time for joking around! The demon you mentioned could attack any time, this two are still out and we don't even know where the rest of your friends are, Nii-chan!" The copper-haired glared at him fiercely. Really, she was getting angry very easily. 'She just hates being helpless.' Jakotsu remembered, feeling almost the same thing. Helplessness. He couldn't awake his two friends... "And you..." She collared the leader – next to whom the young woman accidentally sat – pulled him up, joggling him almost violently. But he didn't even react – in any way. "Snap out of it!"_

"_Acchan..." Jakotsu started but she didn't let Bankotsu go. Akira didn't even look at the cross-dresser and gave no reaction that she heard him. 'I bet she would've done this to me to if I'd be the one out...' He thought, quivering at that image. But he knew his idea would be way better than joggling them to death. Perhaps. And perhaps it was like taking care of a healed wound. "Akira."_

"_What!" Her flaring eyes focused on him, showing her anger and frustration burning in them. 'Like back then with father...' He thought for a second, then he smiled slightly, but rather cunning and grim. Akira raised her brows in surprise, waiting for him to talk, still holding the young leader._

"_What do you think about fighting fire with fire?"_

_[Not far away]_

_Yume observed the going-ons from save distance. This way, the damned red-head couldn't hurt him anymore. Cursing him, he looked at the arrow which entered his left shoulder deeply. That had been close. Too close. He wouldn't have believed that this one had spiritual powers if he hadn't seen it himself. Even worse: They were pretty immense. 'The good thing was the readhead shot only a part of his power. Otherwise, I'd be dead...'_

_The demon grabbed the cursed, beastly arrow, pulled it out and threw it away in despise. 'I bet my fog didn't work on this one because of his powers. But everyone can be fooled.' He grinned widely. Now he was motivated to kill the two personally. 'And because the arrow distracted me the two escaped...' He let them have their feeling of victory for the moment. Yume knew that their despair later would be even worse because of that. Maybe this was going to be more interesting than he thought – after all, humans were normally very weak, just like fleas... but this group was – for humans – pretty strong. The black-haired somewhat female man could have hacked him into pieces with his sword. Or the younger one next to him with his unusual weapon... But they were still only humans, they could be bewitched easily. Now they would sleep, forever caught in his illusions. The energy he got from them was more than that of the mere villagers. And at the same time he could revenge his father."Let the game begin I suppose."_

_[Akira]_

"_I can't do that! I'm not THAT violent, you know!" She said surprised and startled at the same time. Furthermore... Why did she have to do it? Why didn't he do it by himself? They were his friends, not hers. Jakotsu stared at her unconvinced, slightly smiling as if he knew more than her. Or as if she got it all wrong..._

"_I didn't mean we should hit them." He responded emphatic. She sighed relieved. Even if she got a bit over the edge while arguing she always tried not to lose her temper. Jakotsu should know that much. "I meant we..."_

"_Gesh!" A loud growl came from behind him. Both of them hadn't noticed the big, machine-like redhead who had suddenly appeared. Jakotsu's face lightened up and Akira could understand him completely. They weren't the only ones who were awake. And the machine-guy wasn't alone. Ginkotsu had carried two men, Mukotsu and Renkotsu, on his shoulder – it looked like he wasn't the least affected – and dragged the other big man with green hair behind him._

"_Ginkotsu! Glad you're fine!"_

"_Ihihi, of course. I garnered the others." He said with a mechanical voice. Akira froze. This was the first time she actually understood a thing he said. Maybe without his friend he spoke more clearly. But she still couldn't tell in which mood the big guy was. "They are unwakeble."_

"_Yeah, we tried everything with these two, too..." Akira answered still frustrated, laying the leader gently back on the ground. She wasn't mad at him, just mad at the situation they were in. And he had been a pretty good "punching bag". Hopefully, Bankotsu would never figure that out. However, Ginkotsu gave her an unreadable look, turning his head to Jakotsu again. Then he laid his two comrades on the ground. "So... what now?"_

"_I already told you!" Jakotsu pouted childlike, looking disappointed at her. 'Is that real or just a game like back then?' Akira wondered while rolling her eyes. From one moment to another he got more serious again. "We'll go and kill that demon." Her friend smiled widely at that thought. The young woman looked surprised. Since when was her old friend and brother so serious when it got to fighting? She grabbed her bow which laid on the ground next to her, getting on her feet. The cross-dresser approached Ginkotsu. "Could you stay here and watch over our friends till we're back?" Surprisingly, the mechanical man nodded in agreement. Akira would have thought that the mechanical man would remind Jakotsu about their leader's orders. Then, her friend turned towards her. For him he looked very serious now, not having this child-like, frisky attitude anymore._

"_You still have spiritual power, haven't you?" He asked, looking at her eagerly. She rolled her eyes again. Did he really think she would lose **all** her power by shooting** one** arrow? He read her mimic well and obviously took it as a "yes". The copper-haired was relieved she didn't have to answer this stupid question. "Can you find the demon, then?"_

"_Sure." Another – but not so dumb – question. Akira focused on the ominous, demonic aura that still lingered around slightly. Obviously, this bit came from the bodies of Jakotsu's friends. The bigger one came directly from the old castle. 'How surprising.' She thought sarcastically, looking confident at the big mechanic, then at her other companion. "The castle. He's in the castle."_

"_Let's go, then." The cross-dresser just stated, walking as fast as possible towards the old building. She followed him immediately. The young woman hadn't much on her mind. Right now, she didn't even thought about the destination of their traveling. This was more exciting. How she expected her life to be when she was trained for fighting by her father, with using the katana by the old swordsmith who raised her the last years or her training in order to become a miko. Akira never really thought about getting married or having children. This part of the expected female life she feared badly. She frowned, shook the thoughts and memories off. Why did they always come at the worst times? The young woman looked at her black-haired companion. Something wasn't right, she could feel that. It was like Jakotsu was hiding something. But what? And why? It was true that they hadn't seen each other in years but somehow there was still a connection._

"_What's up?" Her friend looked at her in surprise as if he didn't know what Akira was talking about. Maybe he really didn't know. But there was something up. "Come on, Ja-chan. I know you since we were little and I always knew when you weren't telling something."_

"_That wasn't on purpose." The cross-dresser just answered cagey, looking down a bit embarrassed. He had never been like that except when it came down to... "I was thinking about father."_

"_Huh, why now?" Her hunch had been correct. Maybe he spaced out like she did. The two were walking only for some minutes but... they had time to think. The copper-haired looked suspiciously at the castle. They would approach it any time soon. Her thoughts went back to Jakotsu. 'Father? Why think about him? He's dead for a pretty long time now...' Her thoughts were interrupted_

"_This yokai told me he killed father because of vengeance." Jakotsu said a bit angry and a bit sulky, looking her directly in the eyes. Many emotions flooded her mind. Anger, sadness, surprise, seeking for retaliation. In his eyes Akira saw similar feelings. At least some of them. "I couldn't get that out of my mind..."_

"_Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You know I vowed revenge for the one who killed father. That's the code of honour father taught us!" The young woman responded directly and louder than before. That was her **duty**. To avenge her father. If she had done that she was free to do whatever she wanted to. 'Well... except father didn't wanted THAT for me...' The copper-haired huffed._

"_I just forgot." He scratched his head innocently, laughing somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry, Nee-chan."_

"_You don't have to apologize." Akira closed her eyes and sighed. This way it was easier. She and Jakotsu would get revenge and it would exonerate both – well, at least Akira herself – from their father. Jakotsu smiled, maybe because he knew what was coming next. "I'd kill him either way."_

"_Good. Because there's the castle..."_

_{Inside the castle}_

"_So, it's like that, little priest, weirdo." Yume laughed when the siblings entered his castle. The redhead took the weird black-haired by the wrist, dragged him in his own direction. Obviously, the young warrior could sense his demonic presence. 'If they were stupid enough to come here, the two don't really live up to their father's name.' He created several images of himself which stood everywhere in this room. The demon remembered this had been a big hall for the amusement of his family and the family's friends. But this was all over now. He clenched his fist, the illusions copied his move. 'Good. I can't be too careful but...' The yokai extended his demonic presence a bit to lure them to this room. 'They'll know it's a trap but come anyway.' He grinned at the thought of the imminent slaughter._

_[Jakotsu]_

"_Don't be so tempestuously!" He complained. Akira held his wrist vigorously, dragging him very fast and a bit boorish towards a specific door. She seemed very certain about it._

"_Sorry! But it's that room over there..." Jakotsu stopped suddenly. 'This is clearly a trap, it'd be too easy.' He thought estimating when something else came to his mind. _

"_Hey, do you..." The cross-dresser wanted to ask her whether she knew why the demon demanded revenge. But he stopped after a few words because the young woman had been too little when all of it happened to know something like that. He wagged his head, letting her drag him to the slide door._

"_Yes?" Akira looked at him for a second with her blue eyes. Then, she focused on the door and opened it, walking through it. She had something else on her mind right now, was preparing for what was coming now. Like he should do it, too. The young man followed her, already in a battle mode. _

"_Forget about that." The cross-dresser responded. In the end it wasn't that important to know about. After he walked through the door it disappeared suddenly, showing only a wall that one couldn't distinguish. 'If we move we won't find the exit anymore!' He realized alarmed, looking around vigilant. Jakotsu didn't like what he saw: Everywhere stood the demon multiple times. Normally he would be thrilled because of so many handsome yokai. But first these were looking all the same and second most of them were mere illusions that couldn't even harm the two humans. Even though he couldn't sense the origin of the demonic energy he could still feel it. And he was experienced enough to know where the demon would probably be what was clearly a advantage. His eyes wandered over a weird shape in the middle of the room. It was big, earth brown and scaled. It looked like dried out branches or maybe a toasted flower with former succulent petals. Jakotsu couldn't look at it any further because finally the demon spoke up._

"_There you are. Finally." His voice sounded like it came from all sides. As if every copy of him was real. The cross-dresser drew his sword, trying to estimate where the real yokai was. Suddenly one of the "petals" – which seemed more like a tentacle now – kicked the two easily away from the exit while he laughed as if it was the funniest thing to watch. "Shall we begin?"_

_'Great...' He clenched his teeth when he fell back on the ground. But it didn't hurt as much as he would have expected, so he leaped to his feet quickly afterward, dusting his beloved kimono off while glaring at one of the illusions. The floor was soiled and at many places laid earth. Maybe this was why the room looked so brown. 'How dare he to soil my clothes...' Jakotsu resented, grabbing Jakotsuto again. He heard an "Ouch!" when the copper-haired landed next to him. He gave her a short look, noticing that almost all of her arrows were useless and she landed on her bow. The bow would probably be broken, too. 'Maybe I can lure him out...'_

"_I know you destroyed my home village. But... what did our father do that made you so vengeful, cutie?" For that a tentacle crashed right in front of him on the ground and he could barely elude. The cross-dresser bet that Akira rolled away, too._

"_You really don't know what your father did back then?" The laughing sounded bitter from everywhere. But Jakotsu could still narrow the area where the demon was down. He raised his sword slightly. The demon continued talking. "He murdered my father sanguinary when he was very weak. Furthermore, he killed hundreds of demons around back then like he was in a blood frenzy and he wasn't even a demon. And most of them had nothing to do with my father! That's disgusting! So your ignoble family has to be erased. And I'm not the only one who thinks like that."_

"_We don't have anything to do with what our father has done! We were just kids back then!" Akira yelled, trying to get to the demon's mind but Jakotsu knew it was a hopeless endeavor. This yokai wouldn't listen even if they were telling the truth or if they were completely innocent. At that thought the cross-dresser chuckled a bit._

"_Maybe. But nothing good will come from your family, only blood will course from your hands. That's another reason why I, Yume, the master of illusions, will kill you now. For the sake of this world!" A scaled tentacle moved dangerously quick towards Akira. Jakotsu couldn't let this happen, he waved his sword towards that thing._

_[Akira]_

_She was slang away by a big, brown tentacle, dashing hard against the floor. All air was pressed out of her lungs within a second, waves of pain flooded her mind. The young woman couldn't think clearly, moaning silently._

"_You know... I thought we could have a little fun together. But unfortunately you just hurt my sister. I hope for your sake she's not too badly injured." The pain eased after a few moments, so she could understand now what they were saying._

"_Really? That's a woman?" He didn't dwell on Jakotsu's statement, just laughed contemptuous, looking in her direction for a second. Yume was just playing with them, teasing the two with his words to make their pain – or anger, Akira wasn't sure – even worse. She tried to get up but instantly fell back. Her lower chest hurt severely. 'It feels like it's burning and a thousand needles stabbing me there...' The copper-haired grimaced, supporting herself on the wooden wall. Her black-haired companion was covered by the enormous true form of that evil demon, she couldn't even see him. But the young woman had to do **something** even though she could barely move. She couldn't let Jakotsu fight on his own! "Your family is much stranger than I thought. Seriously, the son's dressing as woman, the daughter as man. What would your conceited father say? I bet he'd be ashamed."_

"_I don't really care about what he would've said or thought. For whatever he has done he will be punished in hell or wherever he is." Akira suspected the demon could see a complacent smile on Jakotsu's face right now. She noticed with satisfaction that the demon waved his hand impatiently to create another ugly scaled tentacle, while she felt for Surudoi in her belt. 'Jakotsu will attack anytime... Is that... what the yokai wants...?' Akira stood up weak-kneed. She was surprised she could even stand up. Counting on the fact that the demon saw her as too feeble to be a threat, she trudged towards her enemy, her left hand firmly pressed on her painful spot. "Unlike you. I'll slice you up in pieces with zest."_

"_How could you harm me in any way? You mere human?" He didn't seem to have noticed her presence behind him – maybe the lila-haired demon was too busy with trying to upset the cross-dresser or he just ignored her. Anyway, Akira drew Surudoi, piercing the katana right through the gut of the yokai from behind. With satisfaction she watched dark blood extravasating, trickling over the blade. Then, the young woman toppled, falling to the yokai's feet. 'Father's sword is... It occurs to me...' She smiled slightly, barely conscious. '…that I am sorely affected by his spell, too... I can't... move anymore...' Yume turned around and looked first at her, then at the blade which was even visible from the front while he ignored Jakotsu foolishly. "Did you really think that..." The yokai looked meaningful down on her blade, then he gave her a superior look. He was clearly making fun of her last attempt. "...this would hurt me? A bare katana? You should've attacked me with your priestess powers."_

_She didn't know what Jakotsu was up to right now but she focused her eyes on the blade again. Something was happening with it. Her enemy's eyes widened when he eyed the katana again. Obviously, he felt something she couldn't tell. "What the hell...?!" Her own eyes narrowed. 'That... that's impossible...!' She thought in disbelief. Surudoi bleeded Yume, absorbing his blood. Quickly. He grew pale. All of this happened within seconds, so Akira was very shocked when the demon was cut all over his body. He didn't say anything else anymore when his body fell lifeless on the ground sideways, bellylanding. The illusions of the other same-looking demons and tentacles disappeared immediately, leaving only the corpus and the two humans in the big old room alone. Even the door appeared again. Akira sat up as fast as she could, looking grateful to her friend whose blades were still lying around the demon's body. With only a wave of Jakotsuto there was just one blade left, then Jakotsu sheathed it again, walking towards her. _

"_How bad is it?" He asked worried, not even looking at the corpse next to them. The copper-haired wagged her head. She was feeling much better now. The yokai was dead and their companions should be awake by now. Furthermore, most of the pain must have been imagination, too. The cross-dresser still stood over her._

"_I'm fine. It's just a contusion." She answered honestly. Her chest was still hurting but it wasn't as bad as before. 'I bet I owe the pain to the dead yokai...' Akira thought and let Jakotsu help her up. The cross-dresser scrutinized her. "Really, I am okay!"_

"_If you say so..." His eyes followed her as she walked to the cadaver with Surudoi still piercing right through it, cut into pieces. But the body looked different after the few moments that had passed: it looked like a sliced up mummy. She grimaced at that eyesore, reaching out for her katana. But at the second she touched it with her fingertips, it sent out black or dark lilac lightnings, sizzling. The young woman recoiled immediately. Not only her fingers but her whole right palm was scorched, suffused with black lines that looked like the flashes. And they burned like hell. 'It's like Surudoi is defending itself. Like it has its own will!' She looked at the sword incredulously. An item couldn't be alive. Then, the copper-haired heard steps behind her. She knew it was Jakotsu._

"_Do you know what this means?" He said, sounding content, maybe a bit happy. But right now there was another issue she had to deal with. The young woman concentrated deeply so that she could channel her spiritual powers to her right hand. Maybe this would help because she suspected that the katana had absorbed some demonic power. Then, Akira tried to grab it again and this time she succeeded._

"_Yeah..." She answered, smiling victorious. She sheathed Surudoi casually, channeling some of her energy to the scabbard, letting it float around it. Even if it wouldn't be purified, the energy would contain her sword till she knew more about it. And maybe the problem would solve itself in a few minutes or hours. Akira turned around to the cross-dresser, looking to her broken bow for a moment. For a moment she was sad about the loss, she had had that bow for a pretty long time now. "I need a new bow."_

"_No, stupid." Jakotsu rolled his eyes about her lousy joke, then he looked to the door. The copper-haired understood immediately. He wanted to return to his friends, wanted to know if his friends were alright now, without showing her his concern. She smiled a bit, leaving the cadaver behind and heading towards the exit. The black-haired catched up to her. "Father's avenged and the others are alright!"_

"_They should be... But somehow I doubt it..." The cross-dresser gave her a alarmed and anxious look. Apparently, she enunciated it inaccurate. "Yume said that another demon told him where our home village was... where father lived."_

"_Oh, I see..." Jakotsu sighed eased again, smiling soothing. Akira detected the pain in her chest again but not so bad. She faked a smile to cover her sentiency. "You're not off the hook I guess."_

_[Ginkotsu]_

_The big redhead looked over his small friends once more. Jakotsu and the weird one were gone for over an hour and he began to get uneasy. He didn't like tranquility. Most of the times his comrades were loud, it was always noisy around them. So now the silence that lingered around was almost eerie. Suddenly he saw out of the corner of his eye a little movement, then another one. Quickly, he turned his head just to see Renkotsu opening his eyes, creasing his face pained. The next one moving was the leader. Bankotsu put his hand to his forehead, groaning like he always did when he had drunk too much._

"_Why does my head feel like it could explode anytime?" He railed, trying to sit up. But obviously, he was still in a poor health, so he laid down again._

"_Whoever that did..." Renkotsu whispered as angry as he could, still stricken. Ginkotsu walked over to the two who were the first to awake. He smiled though nobody could tell it was a relieved one. "...is a dead man when I'll find him..."_

"_That won't be necessary. The two did it." Ginkotsu said as quiet as he could with his mechanic voice but the two grimaced once more. The other mercenaries began to stir. He was still speaking too loud but continued anyway. "If the one responsible wouldn't be dead you wouldn't be awake."_

_{Hours later, again on their way}_

_[Bankotsu]_

"_So... your father was a samurai?" Bankotsu asked his best friend interested, trying to get his minds off his still existent headaches. The pain was easing with every hour that passed but he noticed that it was even easier by distracting himself. Furthermore, the black-haired realized he knew almost nothing about Jakotsu's past. After the events with that Illusion-Demon only fragments of his and Akira's past had been revealed. _

"_I don't know..." The cross-dresser shrugged, laying his right hand on his chin pensively. He was seriously thinking about it. Was it possible he didn't remember? The young leader focused on the copper-haired who was walking in front of him – and who tried to help them with his spiritual powers, to ease their pain but Suikotsu said that his pure energy would cause them even more pain – because of their evil thoughts. But why did the black-haired never mention his family? Then, he continued, smiling. "He never called himself a samurai though he was very skilled with weapons."_

"_He never called himself like that because he wasn't one." Akira stated without turning his head around. Right now, the copper-haired looked stoic as if he wouldn't let anyone get close to him. The cold side again. Jakotsu looked really surprised._

"_Huh? He wasn't?" Jakotsu looked really surprised. Bankotsu was slightly amused about the situation. Sometimes the cross-dresser was pretty oblivious, other times his mind was as keen as a razor. "But the demon..."_

"_That stupid fool didn't even know the correct term for him." The copper-haired snorted, almost laughing. Obviously, he didn't think about the dead yokai very highly. 'Well, I do not, too.' Bankotsu admitted and began to grin. Then, he explained further. "He was a ronin." Jakotsu's eyes widened while he mumbled something like "Aha!". The young leader wasn't really sure about that._

"_A masterless samurai... That makes you one, too." Bankotsu smirked at the young charge. Eventually, the boy looked asquint at him. He didn't seem angry or pissed this time. 'What a pity!' He thought, somewhat disappointed._

"_So what?"_

"_We're more alike than I'd have thought." He patted him on his shoulder. **Now** his eyes started to glint annoyed. Bankotsu's grin grew wider when the copper-haired spat:_

"_Knock it off!"_

_*Senjou no heishi-tachi: Remember the soldiers on the battlefields_


	5. Bathing Incident and An Ominous Aura

_**Bathing Incident and An Ominous Aura**_

_{A few days later, near a village on the way to Kyoto}_

_[Bankotsu]_

„_Hot springs?" Akira asked cheerfully, clapping his hands. Then he slapped Jakotsu slightly on his back, while he was smiling, too. Bankotsu raised his eyebrows. He wouldn't have thought the copper-haired would get so crazy about this news. In a good way. It was even better that there was another village nearby. „Here are hot springs? It's been a while since I last bathed in hot water." He glared at the young leader warningly. Then his face turned pleased again. Bankotsu grinned. Sometimes his expressions were really funny. „I mean a REAL bath, not just the hot water in the villages we passed..."_

„_If you're so driven to take a bath you can go with me there in a moment." The black-haired suggested while the others prepared for the night to stay here in this place. It was a meadow with a small river nearby, a village a few minutes away by foot and the hot springs were just a minute away in the forest. He had been surprised, too, when Suikotsu discovered them. Then, Bankotsu focused on the young man again whose face turned beet-red once again. 'What's that about?' He wondered, looking surprised. It was completely normal to bath with the same gender, wasn't it? He had always been fine with it._

„_No, thanks... I think I'll pass." Akira answered shy, looking down. He seemed very embarrassed. Bankotsu grinned about this new development. The young man had always been mouthy but when it came to the subject of men and women he got shy. „Besides, I'll go with Jakotsu if you don't mind. And he promised..."_

„_You're such a prude." The black-haired stated, watching the copper-haired going to his best friend, still with a blush on his face._

„_So I am. Who CARES?" At that statement Bankotsu began to laugh quietly. It was still amusing to tease that guy. He turned to his own things, preparing to go to the springs when something else came to his mind, so he looked for a specific person._

_[Renkotsu]_

_The fire brother didn't fully understand why they even had accepted this assignment. Of course, there was the issue of the money. It would be a lot. Furthermore, it was easy to gain. Without fighting. But... there was something fishy going on here. Since he first saw the charge he was leery of him. It wasn't the boy itself. Maybe he even liked the kid. 'After all, he and Jakotsu saved us.' He had to admit unfortunately. 'Anyway, something's just wrong. How he walks, how he speaks, his looks, his whole behavior is... queer/off-kilter.' Renkotsu wanted to keep an eye on the copper-haired. That was why he found himself escorting the charge to the next village. He wanted to run errands or something. 'Alright, it's just a few minutes walking but it's still...' He panted slightly, laying eyes on the humble roofs and market. Or something that seemed to be a market with two to three stalls. They seemed to do more farming but when there were stalls there must be a bigger village or town not far away, maybe a few days traveling. His company ran towards one of them as quick as he could. As if his life depended on it._

"_Hey, Renkotsu, don't you need new ingredients or something?" Akira asked him when he reached him, smiling friendly at him. Till now he had been always considerate, only sometimes clinical. Another reason to mistrust him. But new ingredients? Did he mean for his weapons? He looked at the objects of sale. 'Only spices and other household items? What is he thinking?'_

"_No." He shook his head. The copper-haired examined the supply carefully and concentrated. "You should show that to Mukotsu. He's more into natural stuff. You know, making poison." Finally, he had found something. It was fabric. And a brown shoulder bag._

"_You're more into fire and explosions, then?" His companion asked curiously while he payed for it. Renkotsu crossed his arms, looking at the vendor but he didn't seem to care about their conversation. Of course he wasn't interested._

"_Yeah, always have been." The fire brother answered. He thought about it. Yes, since he could think he had been fascinated with fire. And now... To have control over a natural force was just... thrilling. Even if fire was really erratic and one could be burned easily. The copper-haired took his just bought things. But then he chucked the fabric to him. The bold caught it simply, looking irritated at the cotton. "What's the point of that?"_

"_I thought you were the smartest person in the whole country." Akira ragged him, grinning ironically. But he didn't care about his comment. After all, the young man hadn't commented like Jakotsu always did. That was nerve-racking enough. Right now, Akira's grin turned into a smile again. Why was he smiling all the time? That was as pesky as Jakotsu's jealousy sometimes, Bankotsu's swagger or Mukotsu's searching for a bride. They always got carried away. "You like explosions. That thing explodes. An old trick and that's it."_

_The charge shrugged and walked towards the next stall, looking over the weapons that were on sell. A few bows, nunchucks and a few katanas. Normal weapons for farmers and country people. It wasn't a large choice but the copper-haired looked at it for long. Renkotsu still stood in front of the spice stall, considering the cotton. It didn't look special – just like white cotton – but it smelled different. What was that smell? Acid? Something else that was highly combustible? The fire brother attached it to his belt. Maybe it would be useful and the charge wasn't stultifying him. For now he wouldn't thank the boy. The bold approached the younger one._

"_Choose one quickly. I'll pay for it. But we should head back."_

"_What? Why?" The copper-haired eyed him wary. That was a thing Renkotsu wondered, too. But the leader especially said that the charge should get a new weapon in the village. That was the only reason they were here on the market anyway._

"_Because your bow broke during the fight, according to Jakotsu." He just repeated Bankotsu's words. The charge's eyes narrowed slightly. Then, he turned around. Renkotsu himself rolled his eyes. The boy being proud was a pain in the ass._

"_Well, thanks. But no, thanks. I don't need no charity." Akira clenched his hand around her katana. For a second he thought he saw a dark lighting but that wasn't possible. Normal human swords couldn't do stuff like that. They had to be special, like the halberd of Bankotsu. Or Jakotsuto. He shook his head. But maybe there was more to it than just an imagination. The charge started to walk back to their camp. "But you're right, we should head back." The smile returned to Akira's face. "Besides, I can fight with my sword, too."_

_[Bankotsu]_

_In the end, Jakotsu had left with Akira, mumbling something about how unfair the world could be what caused the young leader to grin at them. He still couldn't believe the two of them were actually related. So far, they were gone for at least thirty minutes and it was starting to get boring. But... why did Renkotsu return without a new bow for the boy? The bold one said that the copper-haired was too proud to "accept charity". He rolled his eyes. _

„_Hey, big brother!" Renkotsu called him. Bankotsu turned his head towards the fire brother. He was the one cooking – after he returned from the village – because Akira wanted to bath with his brother and his food tasted not that bad either. „Can you tell Jakotsu and the charge that the food is ready? They've been out long enough I think."_

„_Why me? Ask Suikotsu or someone else." He just answered, looking bored. Actually, he had nothing else to do but he didn't want to be ordered around by his companion. HE was the leader. In addition, he noticed once more that Renkotsu wasn't really thrilled to be on this mission. 'Too much talking, too little killing for him I guess... But what should the rest of us say? After all, he's least in killing for fun...' Bankotsu thought, closing his eyes._

"_Because."_

"_Fine, I'll go. But it'll be on your head if something happens." He sighed, getting up quickly. Renkotsu just nodded while the leader was walking to the direction of where he bathed an hour ago. Actually, it had been really nice and relaxing and now he could understand the youngster's excitement. Suddenly he noticed the white mist of water that surrounded the springs and then looked around in order to search for his two companions. The black-haired stepped slowly towards the first spring but no one was there. 'Huh? Where might they be? This was the nearest spring...'_

_He walked at a leisurely pace towards the next one and there he saw a shape. Obviously, the person was human because he couldn't feel any demonic presence nearby. 'Finally...' He just thought. 'This was really starting to get on my nerves...' But when the plait-boy got a bit closer he could see it wasn't one of his friends but a stranger. 'A woman? From the village?' He wondered surprised, raising his eyebrows. Indeed, there she stood with her back towards him, completely uncovered. Her wet, brown hair was falling over her left shoulder, over her dainty body. Bankotsu couldn't move till someone called for him._

"_Aniki? What are you doing here?" The woman's head jerked up when she heard the voice of the cross-dresser. Jakotsu's sudden appearance surprised him, too, and caused him to turn to the source of the voice. The cross-dresser just looked at him with curious big eyes. 'Where did he come from?' He wondered surprised, rallying. Within a second, Bankotsu realized his friend was completely dry. But what was he doing out here, then, when he wasn't bathing?_

"_Telling you food's ready. Again." He said irritated. 'Since when do I play the messenger, anyway?!' He wondered and decided never to do that again. He focused again. "By the way, who is that woman?" Then, he noticed Akira's absence. "And where's Akira?"_

"_What do you mean? Which woman?" Jakotsu laid his head aside, acting innocent or naive. Then, the young leader turned his head to the nearest spring again but the beautiful woman was gone by now. It was hardly surprising. However, it was startling she didn't scream or throw things at the two men. Suddenly they heard a splashing of water nearby. So much for not throwing anything... But there was still a more important issue._

"_Where's our charge, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked calmly. He heard a gasp behind him at once. After that, he turned around. There stood Akira, panting heavily while glaring at him. The young leader couldn't really assess the kind of look he was giving him. His dark clothes were partly drenched, his hair soaked and he was holding his part-armour._

"_Here, you...!" Akira tried to sound angry between the gasps. But it appeared not authentic. The black-haired just grinned at his state, his best friend looked more shocked, worried. Why was he so wet and why was he breathing so heavily? Was it because...?_

"_Hey, hey, were you watching that woman?" _

"_W-what?" The copper-haired flinched, shaking his head heftily. Bankotsu's grin widened, turning slightly his head when he heard a sigh. Jakotsu seemed to be stressed out by their nascent fight, so he started to walk back, leaving the two all alone. He was okay with that. It was more interesting to fight with Akira. Somehow it was even fun. Now the younger one was obviously looking for an excuse. "No, I didn't, you pervert! Why would I?!"_

"_I bet you did. And I thought you weren't interested in women." He teased his companion even more. The young leader wanted to tick him off. The boy was the first who had the guts to start a fight with him constantly. So now he wanted to enjoy this argument. It was like a game to prevail over the other, just without killing._

"_That's none of YOUR business! Only MINE!" Akira got louder with an aggressive tone, his eyes smoldering with truculence._

_[Akira]_

_His blue eyes twinkled with roguery. Akira couldn't believe him. He simply showed up, watched her bathing and then he made fun of her?! She wouldn't let the young leader get away with that! 'Well, he didn't watch you by design. And it was just your back...' A little voice in her head said which she ignored completely. The young woman snorted and turned around, shaking. It was colder in the shadow than she would have predicted. And it wouldn't be such a good idea to stay there any longer soaked to the skin. So she walked back towards their camp. Bankotsu ran after her._

"_We're not finished talking!" The black-haired pointed out directly. Apparently, he wanted to continue their argument. She was alright with it, she still had a bone to pick with him. But Akira remained silent, knowing that he hated it. "You can't just ignore me. What's your problem?!"_

"_Nothing." She answered with a wintery smile on her face. The young woman knew it sounded and looked contrived. Actually, she felt deeply ashamed. Because of that she had been angry with him but now she could control herself again. "I don't think you're as adult as you want everyone to believe you are. Quite the contrary. You're rude and immature for a self-declared grown man."_

"_And evidently you're spiky." The young leader snapped back. Apparently, the copper-haired finally got under his skin. 'If we'll only insult the other there's no need for a fight anymore. That'd be just a waste of time...' She thought, not in the mood for an argument anymore. "Just like a bitchy girl!"_

"_Alright... Agree to disagree." She said intensely cool-headed, trying to soothe the conflict. The young leader still followed close behind her but Akira didn't look back to him. If she did that she would lose it certainly. It was only a matter of time till the young woman flipped out when it came down to the black-haired. In the last few days she had argued more than in the last few years._

"_No, no way. This quarrel isn't over yet. Not until you apologized." Bankotsu sounded tense. So the copper-haired quickened her pace, still seeping. Fortunately the camp came into sight again._

"_Me? You're not serious, are you?"_

"_Of course you have to!" The leader grabbed her underarm – not too tight but firm enough to cause her to slew towards him. It was testier than expected. Akira almost crashed into him because he was so strong._

"_For what? For telling you my opinion about you?" Now that she could look him in the eyes her temper resurfaced again. The black-haired frowned as well."Okay, I'm sorry for being HONEST!"_

"_See? Was that SO hard?!" Bankotsu asked feigned pleased. Even she heard it but still couldn't believe he would accept a not serious excuse. That would mean he played her again._

"_I was being sardonic!" The copper-haired snarled, breaking free from his forceful grip. Maybe the young leader released her, too but it didn't matter. He looked somewhat astonished, then this stubborn idiot turned upset again. "Can't you even catch the slightest glimpse of sarcasm? How did you manage to survive unscathed till now?!"_

"_Obviously, because I can read people's behavior. I don't think you callous ice block will understand that!" Their fight really reached a turning point. Didn't he have something else to do? Akira really didn't want to listen to such insults._

"_Ice block, huh? That coming from an insolent hothead." She branched off of him, trying to get to her other companions. Maybe she could avoid further fighting with him. "I'm sorry I have my doubts about you being an expert in knowing people!"_

"_You know what? The only thing keeping you alive is money. So just shut up or you'll be dead in a sec." His voice was dangerously low. But not even this fact got the young woman anxious like Bankotsu intended to. Rather angrier. A part of her wondered how many time was left till the fight ended up in violence. She faced him once more._

"_I'm not afraid of you or death." The copper-haired claimed absolutely stern whereupon his indignation deepened in his face. Obviously she had been too irreverent but that did not bother her a bit._

"_I bet you are thinking I wouldn't kill you."_

"_Try me." Akira hissed lowly when Renkotsu suddenly appeared between the two without being noticed from a single one of them. Maybe they had been too busy with arguing. Anyhow, he stepped between them and shoved them apart so they could not come at each other. What was likely._

"_That's enough, you two!" Renkotsu intervened, sounding annoyed like Jakotsu before. The copper-haired turned to her other companion with a – still angry – look on her face. Bankotsu did the same thing. Under their collective gaze he tensed up but did not retreat a bit. "Play nice."_

_[Jakotsu]_

_He hurried to the other three persons to intervene if necessary. When both of them started arguing again a while ago he wanted to let them clear their figth up but apparently that was impossible for the two. Because they were equally stubborn._

"_That's out of question." His best friend grumbled obstinately. Finally he reached Renkotsu who stood between the brawlers to keep them apart. Jakotsu layed his hand on Bankotsu's muscular upper arm calmingly as Akira took a deep breath to calm herself down._

"_Leave me alone for a while, okay?" The copper-haired mumbled firmly and disappeared in direction of the river while their leader looked in a different direction and snorted snidely. Apparently this fight had been a lot more boisterous than the ones during the last week. But this was their business as long as they did not kill each other._

"_This is resolved." Renkotsu stated relieved and wanted to go back to his boiler. "Then we can eat in a few minutes."_

"_Aniki, I would leave Akira alone for a while if I were you. Everyone who'll come near to he... him he bites one's head off." The fire brother just nodded but he did not look very interested. Just as little as Bankotsu looked who stood still next to the young cross-dresser._

"_I am not hungry anymore..." He grumbled and wanted to bolt in the adverse direction. But to Jakotsu he seemed more reflective than angry._

"_Aniki..." Jakotsu started hesitant to hold him back. Bankotsu paused for a moment and gave him his attention once more. The elder did not want two very important persons to be so heavily on each other's throat. Furthermore, their travels were always calmer, more fun and not so taut. And the cross-dresser did not have to keep secrets from his friends. "Your fights get on everyone's nerves and you know that. Could you just apologize to my... to Akira?"_

"_This fight was not my fault." He only huffed as an answer._

_[Akira]_

_The young woman sat under the lonely, big tree and let her gaze run over the landscape. Akira gave ground to the others because she was still too ashamed and too mad to face the young leader again. An hour ago she had been so angry that she had been able to, but now... She shook her head, then she rested her head on her hands, watching the green grass wafting and some birds flying around. It was a beautiful, placid scenery. But something was interrupting: Surudoi suddenly started to pulse. The ominous energy rose again. Akira touched it casually, letting her own strength float to the sword. It calmed down but it still emitted an aura. Her hand remained where it was. The energy Surudoi absorbed from the demon days ago didn't decrease, it stayed steady in the sword as if it had an own jyaki*. But if this was true that meant her katana turned into a__Yōtō*, a demonic blade. Moreover, it would have a will on its own. 'But why and why now? It killed many demons before.' Akira thought concerned, looking down on Surudoi which she still could control easily. Then, a person came to her mind. 'Maybe the old swordsmith can tell me what happened to my blade. And what I can do about it.' But that meant a detour for more than a week. The young woman sighed. 'Bankotsu will never agree to make this long way round...' Her eyes widened suddenly when something wooden appeared in front of her face._

"_Here." The leader's voice sounded next to her, this time calm. Akira looked up just to see that he was holding a long bow towards her in one hand and in the other one a quiver with arrows. What did that mean? Was this a compensation? She knew she looked uncomprehending, too surprised to feel the emotions she wanted to feel._

"_I don't need a reward. Or an apology." She just answered, staring into the distance again. The copper-haired didn't need replacements or stuff like that. If she needed something she could buy it on her own. When he raised his voice once more the young woman eyed him again._

"_Just take it." He sounded impatiently at the moment. The black-haired gave her an eager look, moving the bow a few times in front of her face. Akira could feel a slight gust of wind yet. "As a gift."_

"_Mhm." She answered opaque, taking the bow from him. This bow was larger than her old one and had a darker color. But it would definitely do its job. Without an own will. "Thanks."_

_Bankotsu plunked down next to her, still holding the quiver in his hand. He murmured something but the young woman couldn't understand a word he said. As far as the copper-haired knew her companion wouldn't apologize. It wasn't like him. But he could at least try to be nicer, that was out of question. But Akira had to, too. She wasn't sure whether she could handle **that** action._

"_Friends?" The leader asked instead. Right now, she couldn't read his face, so she looked down on the bow again, stroking over it gently._

"_Yes, that'd be nice, Ban." The young woman answered quietly after a minute of silence. Her interlocutor laughed silently as if she told him a joke or something. She frowned._

"_And a lot easier." The black-haired responded, a bit relieved and a bit disappointed. Now he was the one staring into the distance. The young woman knew immediately what he was talking about. A small smile returned to her former serious-looking face._

"_That doesn't mean we won't fight anymore." Akira stated amused, feeling the gaze of his blue eyes on her again. She returned the look, feeling a bit overwhelmed from the situation, without knowing why._

"_Definitely not." Bankotsu grinned at her. But this time it was different. His lopsided smirk seemed amicable, so she returned a smile elate. The copper-haired realized she even liked him. 'When he's being nice, of course.' She constrained her thoughts quickly. All of her shame disappeared all of the sudden. "So next the hanami* in this certain village? We'll pass that village anyway."_

"_Why not? It's said it's very beautiful to watch."_

_*jyaki: the malicious aura around a yokai, a bit like the yoki. The stronger the demon, the stronger his jyaki is._

_*Yōtō: A Yokai sword – a blade which possesses demonic powers._

_*hanami: Watching the cherry blossoms_


	6. Princess Of The Cherry Blossoms

_**Princess of the Cherry Blossoms**_

_{Four days later}_

_[Jakotsu]_

"_Oh, how marvelous! We can finally celebrate again! Everywhere are stalls and shops!" The black-haired stated delighted and stretched himself luxuriously. When had been the last time the whole troop chilled or drank together? Or had been to a festival? And that in a small town with a castle – or rather a big estate – nearby, representing a big part of the town. But it was still a pretty simple city with few taverns and so on. Not as big as Kyoto though where one could easily get lost._

„_Yeah, looks like they would celebrate the hanami very extensively." Renkotsu agreed. Jakotsu looked at him for a short moment. He seemed to notice Jakotsus own hilarity and smiled slightly. Next to him stood his sister. 'What an odd pairing...' He thought briefly baffled. Otherwise, they stayed away from each other. But that was not his problem, either. He stopped and turned to his remaining comrades. "I've got an idea! Why don't we look around in groups and we'l meet later in the castle?"_

"_Yeah. That way we can look around without interruption!" Jakotsu smiled, looking around one more time over the lovely stores. When they had no assignment or were in a town they usually paid for their expenses – of course, only if the town was not involved in another mission. No one else had raised their voices, so either they did not care or they waited for him to end his speech. The young cross-dresser faced his friends, especially Bankotsu who didn't look overly excited. "Aniki?"_

"_Well, all right. But not too long. We aren't here for a shopping or killing spree. We meet at sunset in the castle. Not later." The young leader deferred and sighed quietly. Then he turned around and followed Mukotsu and Suikotsu who already disappeared. Jakotsu looked after his best friend irritated. What has got into him? Actually, he had assumed Bankotsu would accompany him. 'Well, there's nothing to be done about that...' He thought eventually, turning questioningly to the remaining people._

„_Hehe, I guess I'll go to the castle now. Indeed, I don't want to squash any pipsqueaks at this ridiculous festival." Kyokotsu grumbled amused and looked at Ginkotsu, then Renkotsu quizzical. His mechanical friend answered with an approving "Gesh.". But both of them had never been into normal festivities. 'Drags...' However, his train of thoughts was disturbed by the fire brother whose undefinable glance still lingered on the copper-haired._

"_I'll go with them." Jakotsu heard from Renkotsu, flitting to a store with female stuff which caught his eye before. They had a broad range of shells with many makeup colors, various jewelry and clothing. He took a shell with a darker red color, then put it down again. This color had been too red for his complexion. 'Okay, what then?' He deliberated, acknowledging Akira's presence with a short nod. "You can't leave this two alone after all."_

"_How did it go with Bankotsu? Well?" He asked incidentally, considering now two different makeup colors – bright red and a softer tone. 'Mhm... which one will be it?' He tilted his head to one side, facing his sister who looked uncomfortable around the store. "Which one is better?"_

"_Sorta..." Akira answered, looking pretty irritated with her tan eyes. The cross-dresser hold the two shells almost under her nose, longing for an answer. Then, she pointed at another shell with a light red color. He couldn't ask Renkotsu who looked around somewhere behind them. He had no clue about that kind of things. Actually, the same hold true for Akira as well but she was at least a girl. At the moment he hoped that the taste for fashion and colors was running in the blood. "What about that one?"_

"_Mhm, that's pretty, too, but you're not helping." The cross-dresser complained and took the shell she showed him as well, considering now the three colors. What a pain... The copper-haired chuckled silently and tried not to let show how much she was amused by him. After calming down she shrugged her slender shoulders._

"_I don't know why you need those... You're good-looking enough so you don't have to paint your face. It's just a waste of money." She sighed weary. In the young man rose the demand to defend himself. Actually, he had hoped she would understand him better but now she almost sounded like the rest of his friends. Could he resent her for that? For a moment he was even diverted from the makeup. "By the way, Renkotsu is just watching. It's kinda creepy."_

"_Let him. He's thinking too much..." Jakotsu just responded and looked over his shoulder. Indeed, the fire brother stood next to a food stand with a few rice balls in one hand, keeping the two literally in view. He waved towards him and turned to the store again. "You don't know what some color can do for your face even if it is pretty."_

"_Sorry to bother you..." There was the sarcastic intonation again. But this time the apology sounded severe – by her standards._

"_It's alright, I can show you. After all, you grew up just like a boy so it isn't your fault. I bet even that Tokun-person raised you like that." He just answered. His displeasure vanished immediately and faced more serious matters: The light red would appeal really good, but the darker red would show better in battles._

"_Tôtôsai.__"__ Akira corrected him, wandering towards the hair ornaments and kimonos. The young woman looked mightily curious as if she had never seen something like that before. Jakotsu smiled a bit at the sight._

"_Of course you haven't. You never came back visiting or something. So have you decided between your lipstick colors?" Her sudden question sounded as if she wanted to tease him because she brought him back to his first problem._

„_Nein...", seufzte Jakotsu leise, was seine Schwester mit einem Lachanfall quittierte. 'Tsss, und sowas schimpft sich Familie.', murrte er im Stillen und beschloss, die junge Frau für die restliche Tour zu ignorieren._

"_No..." Jakotsu sighed quietly, causing his sister to get the giggles. 'Tsss, and someone like that calls herself family.' He murmured in silence and decided to ignore her for the rest of the shopping tour._

[Akira's memory]

"Ban?" Her voice sounded quizzically because she was not sure whether he was even listening. The black-haired darted an asking but also bugged glance at her to get her to continue. The copper-haired bet he was stressed out because she still called him "Ban" - but his response was always too funny to stop it. But this time the matter was too important. And that he effectively invited her to continue made it even worse. She took a deep breath. "I... uhm..."

"Tell me what you want." The young leader replied amazingly calm, still facing her. But even that troubled her more. Nervously, she clenched her fist.

"I want to visit an old friend before we continue our journey." Akira said as fast as she could. She knew Bankotsu would never agree just like that. After all, he had to fulfill an assignment – her – and she was able to relate to that. But at the moment her sword was more important than a stupid, uninteresting wedding. "He's a weaponsmith and I want him to look after my katana before I use it in battle again... accidently... So it would..."

"Yeah, why not?" Bankotsu interrupted her oral fluency and rolled his eyes. After that, her edginess settled down at once. Akira surveyed him astonished and did not quite understand why he agreed that quickly or did not demand. He looked at her with his pervasive, mischievously sparkling eyes and raised his brows. "What?"

"Nothing." The copper-haired responded hastily and looked down quickly after she noticed she had gazed at him for too long. But that was his fault when he behaved so unpredictable. Everything she heard after that was his silent laughter while he continued his conversation with Mukotsu.

_[Akira]_

"_Kindly stay here, Nii-chan." Akira rebuked the cross-dresser, still collaring him. Just a few seconds ago the cross-dresser had seen **something** and had tried to run off on his own although it was almost sunset. She guessed the three had only half an hour left to get to the castle without getting scolded. Furthermore, the young woman already had enough trouble with the stubborn leader of the group. So she could gladly pass on another dispute with Bankotsu._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_[Bankotsu's memory]

Some time after his talk with Akira regarding her acquaintance he started to wonder why the boy acted so bizarrely. Well, his stubborn companion always acted pretty weird but he was never so... edgy. Earlier he was too involved in his conversation and did not want an interruption. But now...

"Hey, Akira, where did your friend live again?" He asked just in case. The copper-haired who walk in front of him flinched clearly visible and looked over his shoulder back to him with a look on inquiry on his face.

"You couldn't care less earlier today." Akira mumbled pert and turned back. Now what was his problem? Bankotsu grabbed the boy rudely at his shoulder, causing him to stop. Then, he waited till his comrades who looked very curious passed them. The copper-haired stared at him aghast.

"Just answer the question."

"Well... not in the next town. He lives near that mountain." He pointed at a clearly visible mountain which was in the completely wrong direction. The black-haired suspected that the Akira had known that. And somehow that fact made him real pissed.

"You can forget about that right now." The plait-boy uttered as calm as possible. He started to walk again in order to follow his comrades. "We won't go out of our way."

"But you agreed before!" The copper-haired called out to him. Amazingly enough, the youngster caught up to him and managed it somehow to keep up with him. The younger one almost run next to him while he was still walking at a – for him – normal pace. That was almost amusing.

"I didn't know all details back then." Bankotsu just responded and to him the topic was through. But Akira did not seem to give up yet.

"It was your mistake not to ask any further." The boy said with a neutral voice and fastened up. 'He's really bold to contradict me when others would shut up. Maybe he doesn't love life...' Bankotsu thought while he tried to soothe the boiling fire within him. The insolence of the kid discomforted his ego more than he would have thought.

"And it was your fault to underestimate me." The younger of them suddenly stopped in front of him. He held his hand so that he could stop the black-haired with his bare hands if necessary. It was a defensive gesture.

"When was that? Furthermore, such a detour would give you more money." Obviously, Akira displayed his last clincher: the money. Despite his anger the young leader thought about it for a sec. The wage for a week would be pretty high by his standards. That was why it would be logical to agree to the proposal. But most of himself was reluctant to do a favor to the copper-haired. For a while he struggled with himself till he yielded finally.

"Alright... but only because of the money, you little nagger." The black-haired growled quietly and glared at his opposite irately who immediately felt offended. 'Serves him right!' He thought while Akira took a defensive stance. "Not to do you a favor."

"Then the problem is solved!" The copper-haired snorted and scowled at him with dark eyes. The leader did not mind that. He was used to this kind of look.

"Great!" He said, unwilling to leave the final word to the boy. The plait-boy knew it was childish and immature but somehow he could not resist when it came down to this specific person.

"Great!" His companion responded offended and turned away.

_[Renkotsu]_

"_Yeah, I don't really fancy hearing Bankotsu's complaints either, Jakotsu. And if you wouldn't have wasted time in that women store you could do something else now, too." Renkotsu said and gave Akira and Jakotsu a severe look. How could one spend an whole afternoon in a store with clothes, makeup and jewelry? He would never understand some people, especially Jakotsu and his family. 'Seriously, a store for **women**!' He thought a bit bugged as he heard a quiet snort from Akira who let his brother go gently and lowered his slim hand. "But you've found something after all."_

"_That's true! At first I couldn't decide but I guess the light and the bright red are great." The black-haired explained happily and let the two shells disappear in his kimono, keeping talking. 'Jeez, even something so trivial sounds exciting when he talks about it...' Renkotsu noticed and looked at his striking profile puzzled. The young man surprised them again and again. Even after years. "But there were so many pretty things..."_

"_You'd almost think you've never been at such a festival before." The copper-haired smiled, again pretty amused. Sometimes he wished he could be so simple himself. It seemed to be so easy and seemed to give pleasure to enjoy simple things in life without always thinking about stuff._

"_Usually, we don't have many occasions to attend such festivities." Renkotsu explained to their charge who looked very surprised because of his words. For the first time he noticed how much he differed from his brother and the other mercenaries. The boy probably had had a rather normal childhood despite the destruction of his home village. In contrast to the rest of their group. Every one of them had been influenced by their past strongly, in some way or other – he quickly chased his murky thoughts away. The fire brother did not want to think about something painful right now._

"_Seriously?"_

"_We always have assignments or we're traveling, Acchan." Jakotsu added to his explanation, shrugging. Then, he looked at his brother almost longing, before he turned to the nearing castle with a smile. "I guess I've been on eight festivals in the past few years. All in all."_

"_Nine, Aniki." Renkotsu corrected. Anyway, he had been with him always and had watched how Jakotsu literally freaked out because it was a rare event. The others enjoyed themselves, spent money and got drunk. So it did not vary from their normal celebration habits. The young man rolled his eyes but so his two companions could not see it. Akira listened to them with big, surprised eyes._

"_Huh? Oh, you're right. If you count this one!" The cross-dresser smiled kindly at Renkotsu, clapping his hands once. The bold one folded his arms in front of his armored chest without answering his comrade. He rather observed them. It was more informative than talking sometimes. "I'll go get some food."_

_That was why the fire brother noticed how Akira's eyes narrowed slightly as if he had seen something in the entrance of the castle. He followed his gaze but there was nothing. At least he could not see a thing. His look traveled back to Jakotsu who had already paid and trotted the few steps towards them._

"_Is everything alright?" The black-haired who held a few sweets in his hand broke the awkward silence which had lingered between the boy and himself. The fire brother condescended to nod slightly while Akira startled noticeably. But he still looked absent. _

"_Y-yeah." He mumbled and bowed quickly to them. "If you excuse me now."_

_Their temporary accompany disappeared into a specific direction as if he was familiar with this town – although Renkotsu was sure the boy had never been here before. Jakotsu and he looked at each other clueless. Then, the cross-dresser rushed after him, sighing. Obviously, he had been left with the thankless task to tell their bad-tempered leader this news... or not. His thoughts reverted to the mystery which was on his mind for days. The boy and his sword. The weapon itself was a mystery, too – how could a human wield a demonic blade? Moreover, he had a hunch a few days ago and it did not disappear. He could not let go of this idea: Was he... maybe a She? After all, the copper-haired was blessed with a graceful body which was rather unusual for a man and for which most women envied him certainly... Furthermore, that would explain his partly comely moves. However, Jakotsu behaved clearly more feminine than Akira. As long as he thought about it there always remained a residual doubt. 'Maybe I should just confront him.' The fire brother decided as he entered the castle._

_[Bankotsu]_

_Impatiently, his leg moved up and down. The sun had already set and the night embraced now the town but his two companions were not back yet. That made him uneasy. Jakotsu was always very reliable but since they traveled with Akira this feature had suffered a little. Renkotsu returned some time ago without the siblings and he had not known where the two went. Probably this was Akira's fault, too. First, concealing something and now this... 'That does it!' The young leader decided fretful and stood up. 'They'll get a pretty bad talk!'_

_[Akira]_

_The beautiful woman who she was following stopped and stretched her hand slightly. Akira stopped jerkily, too. Something supranatural clinged to the woman she was watching. That was the reason why the copper-haired followed her in the first place. The woman wore expensive clothes – as far as she knew it was clothing for a hime – but her shoes were missing. After a few seconds a small demon headed towards the hime._

"_You're not human, are you?" Akira asked her opponent who seemed exceedingly calm. Her chocolate brown eyes still seemed kind while her open black hair stirred in the wind that surrounded her. Her fox-like, cream companion flew around her like a soul collector, though it wasn't one. The small ghost or demon appeared like a furred snake with a fox-head and fox-paws. Its red eyes viewed her, its delicate eyes twitched a few times attentively. The fox demon did not seem evil, its aura was not vicious either._

"_Of course I am. What do you think?" Jakotsu who followed her apparently interrupted her observing, looking oddly baffled. Both women and the demon turned to him, even though he did not notice the gaze of the hime and the kitsune. Or whatever race this yokai was from. Apparently, the cross-dresser couldn't see the two. _

"_Well, not anymore. I'm the cherry blossoms here as I wished so many years before." The princess answered, smiling gently. The fox spirit slided through the air, swanning around them. It did not seem like a threat. Furthermore, the young woman had to admit it looked kind of... stunning. She reached out and touched its sleek fur, not avoiding the contact. Her black-haired companion looked even more irritated, now that she was holding out her hand without any reason, so the copper-haired lowered it quickly again. "Who are you? Furthermore, may I asked how you are able...?"_

"_I'm a... priestess, Hime-sama. What is keeping you here?" Akira asked softly instead of answering. It wasn't because she wanted to be rude – 'Like Bankotsu...' flashed through her mind – but because she did not know the answer herself. And somehow she just **knew** that the princess was already dead. Without finding peace. The cross-dresser walked in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face._

"_Who the hell are you talking to?" Right now, he seemed very concerned about her. She smiled reassuring at him and just wanted to answer as the ghost brought something behind them into focus, looking dismayed. Jakotsu took a deep breath startled when he saw his best friend behind her and he looked even more bad-tempered than before. Also Akira felt pretty bad now when she spotted him._

"_Shinnosuke..." The hime whispered, her eyes filled with tears. This was the only sound for a short while._

_[Bankotsu]_

"_You two are really outrageous. Why the heck you are wandering through this damn castle ALTHOUGH we wanted to meet at sunset?!" He fulminated upset and faced his two friends almost down. Jakotsu scratched his head awkwardly and gave the copper-haired sneaking – and if he was not mistaken, worried – looks every now and then. But Akira looked frequently over her shoulder, keeping an eye on something. Distrustfully, he looked in the same direction but he could not see anything. He could not even feel another presence. "And why aren't you looking me in the eye, kiddo? Too embarrassed?!"_

"_Anikiy, you know, I didn't want to..." Jakotsu started reluctantly but Bankotsu interrupted him surly and stopped him with a quick wave of his hand._

"_You are not the problem here. He is." The young leader grumbled while he tried not to reprove his best friend too much. However, the cross-dresser tilted his head and waited. He did not seem miffed about Bankotsu's anger. Maybe he did not take it seriously. "Jakotsu..." _

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. But don't be too strict because..." The cross-dresser answered, gave Akira another worried look and made no move to retreat._

"_Jakotsu!"_


End file.
